<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сапфир и Янтарь by Daughter_of_jotun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427209">Сапфир и Янтарь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun'>Daughter_of_jotun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Майрон, выдающаяся майэ Аулэ, изучившая в идеале кузнечное ремесло и Мелькор, мятежная валиэ, ненавидящая всё живое, но так ли оно в действительности? И что же может связывать двух столь разных айнур?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Аквамарин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>А вот и фанфик, который я так долго хотела переместить на этот сайт! Стоит сказать, что я долго не хотела разбираться с этим из-за собственной лени и, возможно, страха сделать что-то не так. Да, это моя первая серьёзная работа и моя первая публикация на этом сайте, поэтому я буду особенно рада фидбеку.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Хочу сказать огромное спасибо моей бете за помощь! К сожалению, пока она не зарегистрирована на AO3, но вы можете найти её в твиттере под юн'ом @/moJoRhD9h5Q3zsP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Значит, ты и в этот раз не с нами?</p><p>Майрон отрицательно покачала головой:</p><p>- Нет, мне надо работать.</p><p>- Осторожно, так всю жизнь в своей мастерской проведёшь. – шутливо предупредила её Ильмарэ.</p><p>- Уж лучше я проведу всю жизнь в кузне, чем буду якшаться с глашатаем Манвэ, а вы, судя по всему, снова зазываете меня к нему. – ядовито усмехнулась майэ, расплетая волосы и расчёсывая их пальцами.</p><p>Мягкие рыжие локоны рассыпались по плечам Артано и тут же взлетели, взъерошенные свежим ветром.</p><p>Валинор был, как всегда, тёплым и полным света - самым прекрасным местом, в котором была майэ. Правда, это место было единственным, где ей довелось побывать. Птицы так же, как обычно, беззаботно прыгали по ветвям и взлетали в небо; ветер шелестел листьями бесчисленных деревьев в садах, а облака лениво тянулись по небосклону, и всё в этом крае казалось каким-то невероятно невинным и юным. Впрочем, так оно и было.</p><p>- Майрон, как прошёл день? – поинтересовалась Ариэн, прервав размышления рыжей.</p><p>- Аулэ снова демонстрировал чудеса изобретательности по части похвал. Я уже устала слышать его вечное «Отличная работа!» А так… ничего особенного. Разве что остальные кузнецы смотрели не меня более завистливо, чем обычно. Наверняка в глубине души они просто понимают, что я действительно лучшая среди них. – Майрон вздохнула. - А у вас?</p><p>- Я слышала, что Моргот в последнее время не показывается. – подала голос Ильмарэ. – Моя Владычица тревожится из-за этого. Говорит, что это может быть сродни затишью перед бурей.</p><p>- Так и есть, - как-то грустно отозвалась Ариэн, – майар Оромэ говорят, тёмных тварей всё больше, а их клыки всё прочней.</p><p>- Значит, мне опять предстоит работать день и ночь над оружием. – обречённо сказала Артано. – а я ведь хотела отдохнуть!</p><p>- Отдохнёшь, когда мы победим Тёмную валиэ.</p><p>- Да уж, Ильмарэ, и ты ещё говоришь, будто это я задвигаю личную жизнь на потом. – фыркнула рыжая майэ, но тут же замолчала: её пихнула локтем в бок подруга.</p><p>Майрон быстро догадалась, почему: невдалеке показался идущий в их сторону Эонвэ. Глашатай Манвэ, лучший мечник Арды и по совместительству неизменная причина раздражения рыжей майэ, Эонвэ имел не только множество поклонниц, ни одной из которых предпочтения не отдавал, но и привычку держать руку на рукояти меча, чтобы, как он выражался, «в нужный момент дать отпор Тёмной валиэ», в ответ на что Майрон хмурилась про себя: «неужели этот болван и впрямь надеется встретить Моргот здесь, в сердце Валинора? Даже бронёй брезгует - расхаживает в своём вышитом камзоле, как павлин. И он действительно думает, будто одолеет Тёмную?»</p><p>Сейчас он держался отстранённо и был задумчив. Здесь, среди яблонь, была тропинка, на которую свернул майа. Он кинул кроткий взгляд на гуляющих майэр и приветственно кивнул им.</p><p>- Здравствуй, Ильмарэ. – он посмотрел прямо на неё и улыбнулся.</p><p>- Здравствуй, Эонвэ! – весело отозвалась та.</p><p>Как только он отошёл на приличное расстояние, Майрон и Ариэн сразу же разразились хохотом.</p><p>- О, Ильмарэ, будь целомудреннее! – Майрон по-дружески ткнула её кулаком в плечо. – Ты же не Мелькор! Будь достойной женщиной!</p><p>- И не игнорируй потенциального мужа! – прибавила Ариэн.</p><p>- Какие же вы противные. – майэ Варды закатила глаза.</p><p>- Послушай, подруга, не мы начали эту войну. – заулыбалась Ариэн. – но если бы ты не поучала нас каждый раз, когда мимо проходит майа…</p><p>- Не моя вина в том, что вы обе не верите в настоящую любовь. – Ильмарэ обиженно отвернулась и откинула волосы за спину. – Майрон, вот почему ты не веришь?</p><p>- Потому что эта пустая трата времени, а попытки майар пригласить меня хотя бы на очередной праздник даже выглядят жалко. – флегматично ответила та.</p><p>- Не будь такой жестокой! – возразила Ильмарэ, - Может, сейчас появится твоя судьба, а ты о таких вещах говоришь!</p><p>Майрон только усмехнулась и уже собиралась было покинуть рощи Йаванны и пойти домой, но вдруг услышала звонкий смех. Незнакомый смех. Она остановилась.</p><p>- Ещё раз ты явишься ко мне, и я не посмотрю на то, что ты сестра Манвэ! – угрожающе прогремел голос Кементари.</p><p>Майрон никогда ещё не слышала, чтобы валиэ так гневалась.</p><p>- Я же просто предложила! – ответил ей незнакомый женский голос. В поле зрения майэр появилась высокая женщина с короткими тёмными волосами. Она не была похожа на жителей Валинора, от которых так и веяло единением с природой и благочестием. Напротив, что-то в этой женщине было чрезвычайно непривычным для Майрон, намекало на властность и даже наглость, а уж её спотыкающаяся походка и вовсе поставила в тупик рыжую майэ. Заметив майэр, темноволосая внезапно поменяла направление и выбежала на дорогу.</p><p>- Мелькор! – крикнула Йаванна, которая гналась за темноволосой айну. – Не смей даже близко подходить к моим майар!</p><p>«Мелькор?» - внутри Майрон похолодело.</p><p>- Как скажешь! Пойду к другим! – смеясь, ответила темноволосая валиэ, оглядываясь на бегу.</p><p>- Бауглир! – вскричала Кементари.</p><p>Ильмарэ, услышав имя женщины, тут же отвела подруг в сторону, но это не сработало: Мелькор заметила это и повернула к ним - не смогла не воспользоваться шансом разозлить одну из сильнейших айнур, гнавшуюся за ней. Артано замерла. Мелькор, отпугнув двух её подруг, мигом отскочивших от неё, спряталась за её спиной, уменьшившись до её размера.Йаванна, словно дерево вросшая в землю прямо перед рыжей и грозно смотрящая поверх её головы, спустя пугающе долгие полминуты глубоко вздохнула, отошла, приняла привычный всем благопристойный вид и окликнула Ариэн и Ильмарэ, чтобы те доложили обо всём Оромэ и Манвэ.</p><p>Оцепенение Ильмарэ прошло; она схватила подругу за руку и потянула было за собой, но Артано всё ещё стояла на месте. Майрон удивлённо ещё раз отметила про себя, что никогда прежде не видела Кементари настолько злой, а её роскошные волосы пшеничного цвета, заплетённые в сложную причёску из множества кос, - такими растрёпанными. Йаванна всё ещё переводила дух от погони.</p><p>- Прошу тебя, не двигайся. – шепнула на ухо майэ Мелькор.</p><p>- Какая же ты негодница! – валиэ, вновь растеряв всё напускное спокойствие, побагровела от гнева и голос, обычно похожий на переливы речных волн, теперь звучал твёрдо и строго.</p><p>- Я прямо как отец, не находишь? – Мелькор вопросительно подняла бровь.</p><p>- Мало того, что ты совращала моих майар, так ещё и прячешься за спиной у ученицы Аулэ!</p><p>Лицо Тёмной валиэ тут же переменилось. Она развернула майэ за плечи к себе лицом и пожала ей руку.</p><p>- Какое самообладание, юная дева… по крайней мере, надеюсь, что ты дева. Аулэ бы давно вышел из себя, но ты пока не кидаешься молотками. – валиэ улыбнулась рыжей, а та – ей, хоть и не до конца понимала, почему вдруг решила ответить Мелькор улыбкой.</p><p>Йаванна оттолкнула от неё мятежную валиэ.</p><p>- Ни стыда ни совести! – шикнула Кементари.</p><p>- Да не знала я, что это майа! У тебя все ученицы и ученики на одно лицо! – отмахнулась Мелькор.</p><p>- Если ты совратишь ещё одного майа…</p><p>- А вот и совращу! Да хоть её! – поддразнила Мелькор. – а что ты мне сделаешь?</p><p>Она на секунду умолкла, вспоминая имя той, за чьей спиной укрывалась.</p><p>- Как там тебя прозвали? – обернулась она к рыжей.</p><p>- Аулэндил. – пробормотала всё ещё не отошедшая от удивления Артано.</p><p>- Да не так, - поморщилась валиэ. – мне не интересно, кто твой учитель. Имя своё скажи.</p><p>- Майрон. – ответила та.</p><p>- Майрон! Хочешь быть моей правой рукой? Я приведу тебя к величию, и мы будем править как две тёмные владычицы. – сказала Тёмная так буднично, будто все вышеперечисленное для неё было не более чем рутиной.</p><p>- Отстань от неё!</p><p>- Я ещё не начинала приставать. – Мелькор скрестила руки на груди и облокотилась о дерево.</p><p>- Убирайся отсюда! – вскипела Кементари.</p><p>Но в тот же миг мятежная валиэ пригнулась. На том месте, где находилась её голова, торчала стрела. Мелькор, напоследок подмигнув майэ, обернулась вороном и быстро скрылась из виду. Её уже не могли достать стрелы.</p><p>На поляну явился Оромэ со стаей валинорских псов и отрядом майар. Йаванна прижимала к себе Майрон, думая, что та испугалась до смерти. Не каждый день сталкиваешься с самой Моргот! Однако она не так сильно испугалась, сколько растерялась. Всё же Мелькор, мятежная сестра Манвэ, оказалась не такой ужасной и злобной, какой её все описывали.</p><p>«Обычное ребячество» - подумала Артано. Ей даже на миг захотелось узнать больше о Тёмной валиэ, но она тут же отбросила эту мысль. Тем временем к ним подошёл Оромэ.</p><p>- Опять сбежала, – раздосадованно сказал он и показал на майэ. – а с ней всё в порядке?</p><p>Йаванна кивнула.</p><p>- Немного испугалась. Ну ничего, Майрон, я сделаю тебе травяной чай, а потом ты отдохнёшь.</p><p>Майрон прервала свои раздумья и снизу вверх поглядела на жену Аулэ.</p><p>- О, да, я очень испугалась, – закивала Майрон, но вышло не слишком убедительно, хоть она и очень старалась выпросить выходной. – но я не могу вот так нагло филонить, мне нужно ещё доработать венец для Варды.</p><p>- Пустяки, я договорюсь с мужем. – махнула рукой Йаванна, наконец расцепив объятия.</p><p>- Твоё самочувствие важнее, - улыбнулся Оромэ. – ведь в хорошем расположении духа ты сможешь работать куда лучше.</p><p>Майэ кивнула и улыбнулась. Пока айнур обсуждали произошедшее, к Майрон подошёл один из майар Оромэ.</p><p>- М-да, наверное, очень страшно было. Но не бойся, я здесь и смогу тебя защитить от сил Тьмы и этой мерзкой предательницы. – заявил он. Майрон закатила глаза и оценивающим взглядом посмотрела на него.</p><p>Даже по меркам Валинора майа был хорош собой, уверен в себе и силён, но, видимо, на этом все его достоинства заканчивались. Самым главным его минусом, как и минусом многих других, в глазах Артано оставалось одно – он был мужчиной.</p><p>- Нет уж, спасибо.</p><p>- Есть кому защищать? – вопросительно уставился на неё майа.</p><p>- Есть уважение к себе. – усмехнулась она, и, пока майа не успел ответить, поспешила вернуться домой.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Майрон уже подошла к своему дому и отпёрла калитку, она почувствовала ладонь на своём плече и тут же обернулась. Позади неё стояла Тёмная валиэ. В этот раз майэ испугалась куда больше, осознав, что сейчас на улице она совершенно одна. Сейчас ухмылка мятежницы казалось более грозной, чем до этого. Мелькор оказалась гораздо выше Майрон. Майэ замерла на месте, не в силах и слова вымолвить.</p><p>- Спокойно, я тебя не обижу, просто хочу поговорить, – начала Мелькор. – так вот, я даже не осознавала, что пряталась за спиной той самой Артано, майэ Аулэ, и только сейчас я поняла, насколько была невежественна по отношению к тебе. Прошу меня простить, я, видимо, здорово испугала тебя.</p><p>Валиэ поклонилась ей.</p><p>Шок прошёл. Если до объяснения мятежницы ей хотелось закричать и позвать на помощь, то сейчас Артано была в замешательстве. Тёмная валиэ извиняется? Перед ней? Да быть такого не может, Мелькор удавится, но уж точно не будет извиняться!</p><p>- Постой, ты извиняешься? – вымолвила наконец Майрон.</p><p>- Да. Не ожидала?</p><p>- Признаться, я удивлена.</p><p>Валиэ усмехнулась.</p><p>- Ах, да, есть ещё кое-что, - она нагнулась прямо к лицу майэ настолько близко, что могла бы поцеловать её. Опасно близко. – хочешь быть моей…</p><p>Майрон наградила собеседницу звонкой пощёчиной.</p><p>- Помогите! Здесь Мелькор! – закричала она.</p><p>Валиэ разочарованно вздохнула, но, увидев майа Манвэ, снова обратилась в ворона и была такова.</p><p>Эонвэ в мгновение ока оказался рядом с майэ.</p><p>- Она тебя не ранила?</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>Майа лишь фыркнул в ответ.</p><p>- Пару часов назад уже пыталась тебя исказить, а теперь это… да что с ней такое?</p><p>- Исказить? – переспросила Майрон.</p><p>- Да, вала Оромэ так и сказал, разве нет?</p><p>- Нет! – возмутилась майэ. Эонвэ положил на плечи Артано свой плащ и взял её за руку.</p><p>- Тогда расскажи Манвэ как всё было.</p><p>- Постой, ты ведёшь меня к Сулимо?</p><p>Эонвэ ничего не ответил, а только упрямее потащил майэ за собой. На жилых улочках Валинора было куда больше майар, которые неспешно прогуливались здесь, болтая друг с другом и не замечая других майар. В частности из-за того, что здесь находились их дома, и Эонвэ избрал наиболее короткий маршрут. Вдруг Майрон краем глаза заметила увязавшегося за ней Айвендила.</p><p>- Майрон, что ты натворила? Опять сказала что-то обидное Ильмарэ? – Айвендил был не самым высоким майа, поэтому смотрел снизу вверх своими добрыми глазами на майэ, источая любопытство. – Эонвэ, не обязательно всё рассказывать Варде, Артано так больше не будет!</p><p>Эонвэ вздохнул, однако Майрон заметила его раздражение, хотя он и отвечал спокойно.</p><p>- Майрон очень способная ученица, которая делает много успехов, можно сказать, лучшая после вала Аулэ, поэтому Мелькор попыталась её исказить, дабы осуществить совращение Артано во Тьму. И веду я её не к Варде.</p><p>- Поня-я-атно. – протянул майа Йаванны, следуя за ними. – а что такое совращение?</p><p>- Это когда совы вращаются. – сказала Майрон и рассмеялась вместе с другом.</p><p>Эонвэ закатил глаза.</p><p>- И поэтому мы хотим выяснить все подробности происшествия. – продолжил он.</p><p>- М, ясно, мне это не интересно, извините. Я пойду гладить кроликов, до встречи.</p><p>Он помахал рукой майар и побежал прочь.</p><p>- Он не ударился головой, когда воплощался? – спросил майа Манвэ, на что Майрон пихнула его локтем в бок.</p><p>- Замолчи.</p><p>- Что я не так сказал?</p><p>- Умолкни! Носи кольчугу и я не буду тебя бить. – огрызнулась она.</p><p>- Я просто думаю, что ему не стоит быть таким легкомысленным.</p><p>- Отстань от него. – повысила голос майэ.</p><p>Эонвэ только недовольно фыркнул. Вместе они шли мимо невысоких каменных домов, увитых лозами плюща, винограда и цветами, которые пестрели из множества кувшинов и горшков, стоявшими на подоконниках и, казалось, так и норовили вот-вот упасть кому-нибудь на голову. В Валиноре был очень тёплый климат, и айнур не испытали никаких лишений. Здесь в изобилии росло и цвело всё от самых обычных деревьев до самых красочных цветов и фруктовых рощ. Многообразие растений поражало даже невпечатлительную Майрон, которая искренне уважала Йаванну за весь труд, который она проделала, создавая всё это, а ведь ещё было множество разных животных! Многие майар полагали, что такое разнообразие видов ни к чему, но рыжей майэ так не казалось. Отсутствие монотонности отлично помогало скрасить пребывание в одном месте, и хотя Майрон не жаловалась на жизнь, ей очень хотелось побывать где-нибудь ещё.</p><p>«Но ничего, скоро валар одолеют Мелькор и тогда Арда станет ещё лучше.» - подумала она и осеклась: «Неужели с Мелькор всё настолько плохо? Да, я сама дала ей пощёчину, но ведь разве есть на свете нечто столь же тёмное и коварное? Эру бы не допустил такого… но, может быть, мятежную валиэ ещё можно наставить на путь света? Она же просто дурачится и выводит других валар на конфликт, только вот почему...»</p><p>Майрон, поглощённая раздумьями, не заметила, как вместе с Эонвэ преодолела весь неблизкий путь до трона самого Манвэ. Эонвэ вдруг остановился и отпустил руку Майрон, чтобы отвесить низкий поклон, и лишь через несколько секунд к рыжей пришло осознание, перед кем она находится, и тоже поклонилась.</p><p>Манвэ смерил майар холодным взглядом сине-голубых глаз, таких ярких, что Майрон показалось, будто она стоит перед возвышающимся на горе маяком, а не узорным троном вала на мраморном постаменте. Сулимо дал знак глашатаю, и тот покинул тронный зал. Вала закинул ногу на ногу и поправил белоснежные одежды с облачным узором, вышитым серебром, свысока посмотрел на майэ и спокойно вздохнул.</p><p>- Владыка Манвэ, - Майрон выпрямилась. – я пришла сюда, чтобы рассказать о Мелькор.</p><p>- Ох, снова она, – простонал он и потёр переносицу. – у тебя есть какие-либо сведения?</p><p>Майрон кивнула.</p><p>- Раз так, говори.</p><p>- Когда я гуляла по лесу Йаванны вместе с Ариэн и Ильмарэ, моими подругами, - начала она, – я услышала брань и поначалу не поняла, что произошло, но потом откуда ни возьмись появилась Мелькор и спряталась у меня за спиной, спасаясь от праведного гнева Кементари.</p><p>- И что же ты сделала?</p><p>- Я… - во рту майэ пересохло; говорить было трудно, особенно теперь, под пристальным взглядом Манвэ. – Я очень сильно испугалась и не знала, что делать, я даже не смогла пошевелиться.</p><p>Всё это время она смотрела прямо на Манвэ, выдерживая его осуждающий взгляд.</p><p>- И что же?</p><p>- Но позже, когда я шла домой, дабы отдохнуть, она снова нашла меня и…</p><p>Майрон не знала, солгать ей или нет. С одной стороны, отведя от себя подозрения, она могла встретиться с Мелькор и расспросить её, но с другой стороны, она могла бы спросить обо всём Манвэ.</p><p>«Ведь все говорят, что Мелькор лгунья, и вряд ли честно ответит» - подумалось майэ, но она не решилась раскрыть Манвэ все подробности недавних событий: что-то в Тёмной зацепило Артано, и та твёрдо решила разобраться в этом, а пока что ей не хотелось ставить под удар возможность самостоятельно понять, что к чему. Однако и причин не доверять Сулимо у неё не было: насколько она знала, Манвэ всегда был снисходителен и справедлив ко всем, а она не сделала ничего дурного… Но что, если Мелькор уже исказила её и Манвэ, который обычно приветлив и ласков со всеми майар, поэтому так смотрит на неё? Эта мысль сводила майэ с ума.</p><p>- В-владыка Манвэ. – голос майэ дрогнул. – она предложила мне стать её… ученицей. Но перед этим она извинилась передо мной за то, что напугала меня.</p><p>Глаза вала стали похожи на два блюдца.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Всё так, я не лгу. Прошу, поверьте мне. Я лишь хочу знать, почему…</p><p>Манвэ горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>- О, Эру, какие же гнусные методы выбирает твоя дочь, дабы совращать во Тьму невинных майар. – теперь его взгляд был скорее сочувствующим, – когда-то я тоже верил в извинения сестры, но хорошего от этого не прибавилось. Понятно, почему ей нужна именно ты, лучшая ученица Аулэ, Восхитительная. Но не поддавайся её обаянию и сладким речам, это ложный путь. Не думай, что я подозреваю тебя в чём-то, это не так. Причина в том, что она успела совратить одного из моих майар, Лангона. Не думаю, что вы были знакомы, но он был честным майа, всегда готовым помочь в трудную минуту… Однако он оказался недостаточно силён, чтобы противостоять её силе. Печально. Мелькор искажает облик своих приспешников, обезображивает их, а после натравливает на их прежних близких, и мне страшно представить, что будет, когда пробудятся дети Эру, если она так ненавидит всё светлое и чистое, что есть в этом мире.</p><p>- Значит, она лукавила?</p><p>Манвэ кивнул.</p><p>- Но есть шанс, что…</p><p>Дальше она не слушала. Майрон, пусть и не знала валиэ лично, была крайне разочарована. И хоть между ними почти ничего не произошло, майэ чувствовала себя брошенной и обманутой, словно Мелькор просто воспользовалась ею ради своих целей. И где-то очень глубоко в фэа Артано зародилась обида, а в её тени зацвели первые ростки презрения.</p><p>- Я всё поняла, вала Манвэ. – сказала она, когда он окончил свой монолог.</p><p>- Тогда можешь идти, но обязательно поставь меня в известность, если она снова будет приставать к тебе. – напоследок напутствовал он.</p><p>Майрон поклонилась и поспешила вернуться домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Агат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Пока я не до конца разобралась в работе сайта, но, надеюсь, скоро оканчательно во всём разберусь!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майрон села на кушетку, забросила на неё ноги и вздохнула.</p><p>Пока все думали, что Майрон отходит от испуга, майэ преспокойно отдыхала: впервые за очень долгое время ей выпал такой шанс свободно распоряжаться своим временем. Немного полежав, она нехотя встала и побрела к небольшому деревянному столу, на котором одиноко возвышалась миска с фруктами. Взяв в руки гранат, майэ разломила его напополам. Она и сама не заметила, как съела примерно половину, пока думала о том, что единственная вещь, помогавшая ей справляться со скукой – это работа в кузне, так что чтобы не развоплотиться со скуки, Артано решила найти себе занятие. Майэ взяла нетронутую половину граната и вышла на улицу.</p><p>Небо, затянутое свинцово-серыми тучами, грозившими вот-вот пролиться ливнем, Майрон не испугало. Майэ говорила всем, что не любит дождь, но на самом деле нередко гуляла под ним и наслаждалась свежестью после него: считала, что этот необычный дуэт Ульмо и Манвэ очень полезен для всех созданий Эру, пусть даже в бессмертных землях, где всего и так хватало. Наконец, решив навестить Айвендила, майэ закрыла за собой дверь и прошлась по песчаной дорожке до кованой калитки, увитой порослью железных лоз, которая всё ещё напоминала ей о недавнем происшествии; оставив её позади, Майрон двинулась дальше по тропе, ускоряя шаг и приближаясь к небольшому холму, на котором в ряд выстроились дома слуг Йаванны. Её майар и майар Аулэ тесно дружили между собой и очень хорошо ладили, несмотря на все различия. Майрон любила проводить время не только с Ариэн и Ильмарэ, но и с Курумо и Айвендилом, вот только первый в последнее время неохотно отвечает на попытки начать разговор, зато майа Кементари всегда добр и приветлив, да ещё и предложит горячий травяной напиток. Внезапно, она услышала знакомый голос из-за спины.</p><p>- Эй, Майрон, здравствуй!</p><p>Майэ обернулась и увидела тёмную валиэ, но несмотря на раздражение, которое она почувствовала, как только Мелькор приблизилась, Майрон остановилась. Мелькор ей приветливо улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Валиэ в этот раз заплела короткие волосы, но на её лоб всё равно спадали непослушные вьющиеся пряди. Мелькор была полностью в белых одеяниях, что удивило майэ, но она не придала этому значения – наверняка она так оделась только чтобы быть менее заметной.</p><p>- Зачем ты здесь? Снова попытаешься меня совратить?</p><p>- А? – валиэ опешила. – нет, нет, конечно. Я ведь пошутила в прошлый раз, ты…</p><p>- Лгунья. – презрительно фыркнула майэ, и уже было развернулась, чтобы уйти. Мелькор застыла на месте, услышав подобное от Артано.</p><p>- Что, прости? Майрон развернулась и гневно исподлобья взглянула на мятежницу.</p><p>- «Прости»? Ты ведь не умеешь извиняться! Манвэ всё мне рассказал о тебе. Ты хочешь меня использовать и совратить во Тьму, но я на это не поведусь, так что лучше тебе отстать от меня, иначе я позову Эонвэ!</p><p>Мелькор хлопнула себя по лбу и горько усмехнулась.</p><p>- Эру, почему мой брат такой лопух? – она нагнулась к лицу майэ. – ещё раз: я не собираюсь тебя совращать, я просто хочу, чтобы меня хоть кто-нибудь да выслушал, и тут попадаешься ты! – она со страдальческим видом отстранилась и как-то печально отвела взгляд. - Майэ Майрон, вся из себя Восхитительная мастерица, мне показалось, что ты могла бы…</p><p>- Выслушать тебя?</p><p>- Да!</p><p>- Нет! Никогда!</p><p>Мелькор грустно вздохнула. Она огорчённо отвела взгляд и обняла себя за плечи.</p><p>- Май, прошу тебя, поверь мне. Я понимаю, как сложно это сделать, но, пожалуйста. Клянусь, если ты не захочешь, то я сразу же от тебя отстану, и если это не так, то пусть молния поразит меня на этом месте!</p><p>В этот момент стали слышны раскаты грома. Мелькор пожала плечами и с надеждой посмотрела в глаза майэ. Майрон отвела взгляд: не хотелось снова встретиться глазами с Тёмной.</p><p>- Хорошо, я ничего не обещаю, ведь, как ты говоришь, я лгунья, но если ты не оценишь по достоинству Утумно, то ты обо мне никогда больше не услышишь, – сказала Мелькор, скрестив руки на груди. – хотя… мир тесен. Кто знает?</p><p>- Нет, у меня планы на сегодня.</p><p>- А на завтра?</p><p>Майрон задумалась, стоит ли вообще ей верить: что-то подсказывало, что это ловушка, но шанс Тёмной она всё же решила дать. Вдруг Мелькор всё-таки ещё не окончательно отдалилась от Света?</p><p>- Да, возможно, я выделю тебе время.</p><p>Валиэ просто засветилась от счастья.</p><p>- Благодарю!</p><p>Мелькор шагнула навстречу майэ, которая не успела среагировать, и обняла её, но как только та запротестовала, валиэ разомкнула объятия.</p><p>- Тебе стоит знать ещё и о том, что я не люблю, когда меня трогают без разрешения. – повысила голос Майрон.</p><p>- Извини, просто до этого никто не соглашался на это. – смущённо сказала Мелькор.</p><p>- Правда? Прям уж никто? – удивилась Майрон.</p><p>- Никто, даже отец, – виновато улыбнулась она и махнула рукой. – Да не важно, не бери в голову.</p><p>Артано развернулась и направилась к другу, услышав на прощание «Увидимся у твоего дома! До встречи!»</p><p>Она слабо понимала, зачем согласилась на встречу. Возможно, Мелькор и правда отстала бы, но это слишком просто. Майэ полагала, что это ловушка, но не могла долго злится, к тому же, валиэ выглядела слишком приветливо, поэтому Майрон не теряла надежды помочь ей раскаяться. Возможно, Мелькор просто была…</p><p>«Одинока.»</p><p>Майэ вздохнула и пошла к Айвендилу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> - Значит, она согласилась? – Лангон вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>- Естественно! Как можно отказать такой хитрой и обворожительной валиэ, как я? – усмехнулась Мелькор.</p><p>- Владычица, не хочу разрушать Ваше счастье, но эта майэ не так глупа, она попытается причинить Вам вред. Он невзначай дотронулся до багрового шрама, наискось перечёркивающего его щёку.</p><p>- Лангон, успокойся, она майэ Аулэ, а не Тулкаса или Манвэ, - махнула рукой Мелькор. – Майрон очень умная.</p><p>- Этого-то я и опасаюсь.</p><p>Мелькор не любила, когда ей кто-то перечил, особенно в её же покоях. Она собралась было встать с кресла, но сидящий на её плече маленький дракон, заёрзал и возмущённо пискнул. Валиэ предложила ему предплечье, защищённое бронёй, и тот послушно перелез на него.</p><p>- Кажется, я скоро привыкну к тому, что мне придётся вечно носить железо. – проговорила она.</p><p>- Мелькор, послушайте, - продолжил Лангон. – не подумайте ничего дурного, но я слышал многое про Артано и знаю, что она очень искусна, и её совращение может сыграть нам на руку, но она вовсе не так наивна, как может показаться, поэтому я советую Вам быть с ней осторожнее.</p><p>- Конечно же она умная, она же не спешит заводить себе мужа, - ответила Мелькор. – не бойся, совсем скоро она будет ковать нам оружие.</p><p>- Надеюсь, Вами движет холодная продуманность и интерес в деловой партнёрше, а не эмоциональная привязанность.</p><p>- Да-да, интерес половой партнёршей, ничего личного. – отмахнулась она, но когда Лангон хотел что-то возразить, она рассмеялась, – просто шучу.</p><p>- Ваши совращения майэр могут плохо кончится, особенно если об этом узнает Манвэ.</p><p>- Брось, мне не интересна романтика. Да и кто может полюбить меня? Так что не вижу поводов для волнения, если можно свободно жить в своё удовольствие.</p><p>Валиэ пересадила дракона на письменный стол и встала, возвысившись над глашатаем по меньшей мере на голову.</p><p>- На этом всё. Советую тебе не терять время зря и не вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь, а теперь иди и предложи Оссэ опробовать свои знания на созданиях Ульмо.</p><p>- Он ведь всё ещё наш шпион! – неуверенно сказал Лангон.</p><p>- Прекрати. Сейчас самое время заявить о себе, шпионов у меня и без него хватает, – отмахнулась она. – а теперь мне нужно побыть одной и тщательно обдумать встречу с Майрон.</p><p>Глашатай повиновался и покинул кабинет валиэ. Мелькор довольно улыбнулась маленькому дракону, с любопытством исследовавшему просторы заваленного бумагами письменного стола.</p><p>- Глаурунг, прошу тебя, не кусай её.</p><p>Он только недовольно фыркнул и свернулся в клубок. Мелькор улыбнулась и погладила дракона по спине, чешуйки на которой переливались латунным блеском.</p><p>- И зачем я так беспокоюсь за встречу с ней? – обратилась к себе валиэ. – Не могла же она в самом деле мне приглянуться. Ну же, Мелькор, соберись, ты ненавидишь всё живое и не способна любить, искажаешь и портишь все труды айнур, какая ещё привязанность?</p><p>Мелькор встала напротив окна, скрестив руки на груди. Погода была такой же неспокойной, как и сердце валиэ. Сплошная белизна мёртвого ветра почти полностью скрывала от взора Тёмной величественные остроконечные вершины Тангородрим, которыми она когда-то отгородилась от Светлых и всего остального мира. Утумно была в безопасности, но, навеки одинокая среди пронизывающих ветров севера, она уже не казалась Мелькор свободным оплотом отрёкшихся от Света, и больше всего напоминала ей её саму. Изгнанницу. Отверженную. Холодный чёрный камень, затерявшийся в молчаливом равнодушии того края, что она когда-то выбрала своим. Так было не всегда.</p><p>Память, точно дурная служанка, достаёт со дна глубин мыслей Тёмной старую обиду, и Мелькор морщится, вспоминая старые шрамы. Перед глазами у неё плывут осколки далёкого прошлого. Вот – она молода и беспечна, её завораживает неизведанное, такое непохожее на то, о чем говорил отец. Нечто новое, непонятное, манящее её открыть новые смыслы в Музыке, дающее Мелькор самой влиять на песнь, которую она создавала и могла вплести в отцовскую тему. Тьма, покорная ей, пластичная, податливо принимающая любые формы, какие Мелькор только могла пожелать, так легко вливается в её собственную мелодию, подпитывая её своей неизъяснимой силой и красотой. Вот - Мелькор, ретивая, вдохновлённая и наконец завершившая свою песнь, неразрывно связавшая её с Тьмой, слушает последние отзвуки Великого Хора, и ждёт, когда отец взглянет на неё, заговорит с ней, но Эру молчит. Молчат и айнур, встревоженные тем, как музыка стала непохожа на явленное им Илуватаром – встревоженные тем, как изменила свою тему Мелькор, и тем, как грозно прогремела рознь между ними и ей.</p><p>Вот – наконец оборачивается к ней отец, но Эру резко отвергает всё, созданное ей, и в его голосе нет ни малейшего намёка на желанное принятие. Те немногие майар, чья Музыка оказалась хоть немного созвучна её помыслам, отворачиваются от неё, едва заслышав, как Илуватар её порицает. Мелькор одна стоит напротив сонма светлых духов, и в её душе ядом разливается горечь. Злые слёзы катятся по её щекам, пока она смотрит, как те, кому она явила свою потаённую суть и прекраснейшее из творений, свою Музыку, уходят прочь от неё, ни разу не оглянувшись. Почему нужно продолжать работу отца, он сам не может? Или боится, что айнур могут увлечься своей Музыкой, а его Замысел отвергнут? Или же ему просто выгодно сдерживать их потенциал? У Мелькор возникало всё больше вопросов, но никто не мог дать ей ответы на них. Она много раз думала, что, может, в той Музыке сделала что-то неправильно, но, каждый раз вспоминая свою тему, она понимала, что не сделала в ней ни единой ошибки. Так почему отвергли её тему? Почему отвергли её? Мелькор вздохнула, пытаясь заглушить воспоминания чем-то другим. На смену белому холоду пурги в её мыслях неожиданно легко пришло светлое тепло огня.</p><p>«Та майэ.» - с улыбкой догадалась Тёмная.</p><p>В её голове легко оживают все подробности этого дня: мягкие волны рыжих волос Майрон развеваются на ветру языками пламени; её острые, но гармоничные черты лица в пятнах солнца, пробивающегося сквозь густую листву цветущих яблонь; её нежные и длинные пальцы, унизанные простыми, но очень искусно выкованными кольцами, и её золотисто-янтарные глаза, которые она то и дело отводила, лишь бы не встретиться взглядом с валиэ; запах кузниц - окалины на железе – и немного пота, но никакой лживой цветочной гадости, которой обычно себя поливают валинорские майэр; её прямой стан и гордо приподнятый подбородок, пожалуй, несколько резковатый, но ничуть не портящий общей картины. Казалось, она смотрела на всех свысока, хотя, может, с друзьями она держалась иначе. Мелькор отлично помнила даже крохотное пятнышко сажи на руке майэ. Тёмную не покидало ощущение, что майэ всем своим существом излучала тепло, хотя и помнила, что в тот момент, когда она обняла её, её кожа была немного прохладной.</p><p>- Тьма, о чем я думаю? Мне никогда не стать ближе к такой майэ, как она. – устало выдохнула валиэ. – Перестань тешить себя иллюзиями, Мелькор. Ты можешь попытаться, но всего твоего мастерства не хватит, чтобы стать ей хотя бы подругой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Майрон не обращала внимание на то, что творится вокруг неё, вот уже целый час. Она всё думала над предложением валиэ и изредка отвлеклась на травяной чай, пахнущий специями, который приготовил для неё Айвендил. Майэ сидела на плетёном кресле, спинку которого украшал орнамент из непонятных лоз и цветов. Весь дом Айвендила, сплошь увитый побегами, листьями, корнями и ветвями, был наполнен растительным украшениями - майа нравилось чувствовать себя так, будто он живёт в лесу; он даже то и дело приносил к себе разную живность вроде кроликов или ежей, заботясь о них. Майрон никогда в жизни не видела настолько доброго и заботливого майа. Среди майар и майэр Йаванны было немало отзывчивых и добродушных, но из всех них единственным хорошим другом Майрон оставался именно незаметный для других, скромный и чуть-чуть наивный добряк Айвендил. Он даже разрешал птицам ночевать у себя на голове, правда, Майрон считала, что это уже чересчур, поэтому быстро переселяла пернатых куда-нибудь ещё.</p><p>Но в этот раз она была слишком увлечена мыслями о другом, чтобы сгонять с Айвендила птиц. Майрон поймала себя на том, что у неё никак не идёт из головы образ Тёмной валиэ: очень тёмные немного волнистые волосы, прямо как у Варды, но немного завивающиеся на кончиках, существенно короче, чем у остальных валиэр и валар; бледное чистое лицо и глаза, словно два прозрачных сапфира под густыми чёрными бровями с изломом. Даже сквозь слои чёрной одежды, закрывающей практически всё тело валиэ, Артано понимала, что у Мелькор должно быть очень крепкое телосложение. И она совсем не носила украшений.</p><p>- Майрон, – Айвендил решил нарушить тишину и пощёлкал пальцами, подзывая к себе белку и давая ей вскарабкаться по руке. – ты в порядке?</p><p>Майэ отвлеклась от раздумий и подняла взгляд на друга.</p><p>- Да, я в порядке.</p><p>- Тебе чай не нравится?</p><p>- Нет, что ты! Просто я задумалась. – Майрон поспешно допила чай, к этому времени совсем остывший, но не потерявший приятного пряного вкуса.</p><p>Майэ схватила кролика, который сидел у её ног.</p><p>- Айвендил, посмотри, - сказала она, усадив животное к себе на колени. – я поймала кролика! Как думаешь, я бы смогла стать майэ Йаванны?</p><p>- Извини, но у тебя ни шанса! – рассмеялся он так добродушно, что гордая улыбка исчезла с лица майэ и она крайне наигранно обиделась.</p><p>- Ну и пожалуйста, не очень-то и хотелось.</p><p>- Майрон, с твоим характером только выбивать дурь из мелькоровых тварей.</p><p>Тут рассмеялась и сама майэ. Айвендил подвинул свой стул и сел ближе к майэ.</p><p>- Может, тебе что-нибудь приготовить?</p><p>- Суп из крольчатины? – усмехнулась майэ.</p><p>- Майрон, не шути так! – майа ткнул подругу в плечо, но сам невольно улыбнулся, посмотрев на возившихся у его ног кроликов. – они же обидятся!</p><p>- Я же шучу, не воспринимай близко к сердцу, - пожала она плечами.</p><p>Айвендил только закатил глаза, прошептав «негодница», взял у майэ кролика и принялся его гладить, то и дело доставая из карманов листики капусты и предлагая кролику. Майэ закинула ногу на ногу и облокотилась на спинку стула</p><p>- Послушай, Айвендил, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы попутешествовать по Арде?</p><p>Майа, поглощённый своим занятием, лишь пожал плечами. Артано, ожидавшая более развёрнутого ответа, встала со своего места, наклонилась к другу и не сильно щёлкнула его по лбу. Айвендил удивлённо потер лоб и поднял взгляд на подругу, которая смеялась над его реакцией. Майа пересадил кролика на пол, а Майрон, поняв, что друг жаждет мести, бросилась наутек.</p><p>- Майрон, так нечестно, я же не видел!</p><p>Майрон и выскочила за дверь во двор, спрятавшись за молодым дубом.</p><p>- Ты сам виноват! Надо было думать, с кем дружбу водить!</p><p>- Майрон, хватит, ты же знаешь, что я слабее тебя! – пожаловался он, тщетно пытаясь догнать её.</p><p>Майрон метнулась в сторону, и как только сделала это, поняла, что майа кинулся за ней, но запутался в своих длинных одеяниях и едва не упал. Майрон среагировала быстрее и схватила того за руку. Айвендил, уже успевший зажмуриться перед так и не случившимся падением, открыл глаза и увидел над собой Майрон.</p><p>- Ты что, совсем глупый, а если бы ты себе нос разбил?! Мне пришлось бы…</p><p>Щёлк! Месть свершилась. Майа подгадал момент и не стал ждать, пока подруга договорит. Майэ села на траву и от неожиданности не могла подобрать слов, а Айвендил с довольным лицом смотрел на неё.</p><p>- Ты же сама начала нечестно играть, почему мне нельзя?</p><p>Он поднялся с земли и помог встать майэ.</p><p>- Айвендил, а ты делаешь успехи, - Майрон была приятно удивлена, – В последний раз, когда мы так играли, ты разнылся и ушёл домой.</p><p>- У меня достойная учительница!</p><p>- Ещё бы. – гордо ответила она.</p><p>Поднявшийся ветер растрепал волосы майэ. Айвендил предложил ей ленту, но она отказалась.</p><p>- Нет, спасибо, давай лучше пойдём в дом.</p><p>- Ты права, - согласился он. – дождь собирается.</p><p>Майрон почувствовала на коже пару редких капель. Вечер переходил в ночь, светильники над тропинками становились ярче.</p><p>- Айвендил, я, наверное, вернусь домой, пока дождь не начался. – тихо сказала майэ на пороге его дома.</p><p>- Пустяки! Посиди у меня, переждёшь пока, а потом пойдёшь домой.</p><p>- Как бы не начался ливень.</p><p>Айвендил вынырнул из-под карниза крыльца и посмотрел в небо.</p><p>- И правда, давно не было дождя. Но ты всё равно останься.</p><p>- Ну ладно. – неохотно согласилась Майрон.</p><p>Майар зашли в дом, но как только они оказались на кухне, услышали, с какой силой капли стучат по крыше.</p><p>- Хм, у Ульмо и Манвэ явно не лучшее настроение. – решил пошутить майа. – кто им его испортил? Неужто снова Мелькор?</p><p>- О, только не она.</p><p>Пока Айвендил решал, какой напиток лучше приготовить, и шарил в бесчисленных шкатулках с сушёными приправами, Майрон взяла из стоящей у стола корзины пару коричневых клубней.</p><p>- А это что?</p><p>Айвендил повернулся, быстро посмотрел на то, что держала подруга в руках, и вернулся к своему занятию.</p><p>- Это картофель. Но его невкусно есть сырым, лучше обжарить, или, может, сварить. Я сам помогал Йаванне его придумывать, - не без гордости прибавил он.</p><p>Майэ кивнула. Ей в голову пришла одна идея. Пользоваться своими силами майар редко разрешали в быту; в основном они использовали их за работой, ну и при самообороне было можно. Но сейчас она просто решила сэкономить себе время, и, недолго думая, закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись на силе своей фэа, прошептала короткое заклинание, и уже через пару минут из её рук, казалось, засветившихся изнутри, повалил лёгкий дымок. Она раскрыла ладони: клубни потемнели и скукожились, но распространяли аппетитный аромат. Всё это время Айвендил заворожённо наблюдал за подругой, не проронив ни слова.</p><p>- Замечательно, насколько же сильны майар Аулэ. – прошептал он.</p><p>- Ерунда, – она пожала плечами и посмотрела за спину другу. – Как там травы?</p><p>- Я выбрал, но пока чайник не вскипятил. Поможешь?</p><p>- Ладно уж, давай сюда. – с улыбкой сказала майэ и принялась за чайник.</p><p>После ужина (Майрон не сразу поняла, что картофель нужно чистить, чем вызвала громкий хохот друга, со смехом пополам объяснявшего ей, как его нужно есть) Айвендил предложил майэ гостевую комнату на втором этаже. Здесь было пустовато, но Артано это не смутило. Она скинула сапоги, забралась на кровать и накрылась одеялом.</p><p>Этой ночью Майрон не спалось. Она долго ворочалась в постели, прежде чем решила дать волю потоку мыслей, распиравшему голову изнутри. Почему Мелькор обратила внимание именно на неё? Чем она это заслужила? В чем провинилась?</p><p>«Однако стоит признать, что эта валиэ интересная». Майрон застыла, будто поражённая молнией. «Эру, о чем я всё это время думала?! О ней! Об этой мятежнице, которая отвернулась ото всех, об этой эгоистке, решившей, что она лучше всех и единственная достойна править Ардой! Это ведь… неправильно. Ужасно. А я всё думаю о ней, меня гложет интерес, желание узнать и понять её. Нет! Она разрушает Арду, она не даёт ей жить. Мелькор искажает всё, до чего дотрагивается. Может, я уже сейчас под её чарами…»</p><p>Майэ сверлила взглядом дощатый потолок, мысленно пересчитывая тёмные пятна сучьев на нём, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>«Я могу узнать это, только если встречусь с ней лично» - наконец решила она. – «Но уж тогда она обязана ответить мне на все вопросы!» Майрон вздохнула и обняла себя за плечи. «Хоть бы дурного ничего не вышло».</p><p>После некоторого времени, проведённого в раздумьях, ей удалось заснуть, но Ирмо решил не одаривать её снами в этот раз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Авантюрин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Очень долго я не выпускала глав из-за разных, не очень приятных обстоятельств и ссоры с прошлой бетой, за что хочу попросить прощения у читательниц. Но не сомневайтесь, в ближайшее время я опубликую ещё пару глав (которые будут не последними), теперь уже не через несколько месяцев.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майрон встала пораньше и покинула дом друга, ссылаясь на дурное самочувствие. Айвендил заботливо снабдил её необходимыми лекарствами и объяснил применение каждого из них, а также порекомендовал хорошенько отдохнуть дома, но при этом не утруждать себя лишней физической нагрузкой. Вернувшись домой, она сменила нижнюю рубашку и переоделась в ситцевое зелёное платье, на рукавах которого красовался узор из светлых ниток с вкраплением речных жемчужин. Майэ взглянула на своё отражение в зеркале, искривив губы в усмешке и издав короткий смешок. Из зеркала на неё смотрела уже другая девушка, всё в ней было таким непривычным. Майрон практически никогда не носила платья, так как всё время работала в кузне, ей попросту было не до этого. В завершение образа майэ заплела простую косу, завязав её лентой.</p><p>«Да, Майрон, уж не знаю, что и сказать…», - подумала она. Одна мысль не давала ей покоя: «Неужели это всё из-за Мелькор?»</p><p>Майэ решила пока не выходить из дома, а подождать валиэ, которая не очень-то и спешила. Прошло достаточно много времени, а она так и не появилась, что очень встревожило Майрон, ведь та никуда не спешила и планов на день у неё не предвиделось. Майэ нервно расхаживала взад-вперед по прихожей, но слегка успокоившись, она решила сесть и подождать мятежницу. Неожиданно она поймала себя на мысли, что волнуется за Мелькор больше, чем за факт раскрытия их связи. Через какое-то время Майрон решила выглянуть в окно и краем глаза заметила валиэ. Та сидела на литой скамейке, которая располагалась в небольшом саду майэ, наслаждаясь тенью дерева. Мелькор будто ничего не боялась, она положила нога на ногу и с самым скучающим видом ждала Майрон. Валиэ иногда поглядывала на дом майэ, но в остальное время смотрела куда-то вдаль. Ветер был спокойным и тёплым, как, впрочем, и всегда. Светила исправно выполняли свою работу. Этот день ничем не отличался от других, но майэ чувствовала себя иначе. Она снова была то ли встревожена, то ли взволнована, но всё же решила выйти к валиэ. Майэ спустилась вниз по крепкой и широкой лестнице, но от волнения почувствовала слабость в ногах, будто бы сейчас упадёт, однако, взяла себя в руки. Майрон быстрым шагом направилась к беспечной, на первый взгляд, валиэ.</p><p>- Ты опоздала! – обратилась к ней Артано, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>- Здравствуй, я здесь уже давно сижу.</p><p>- Тогда почему ты сидишь у всех на виду? Тебе жить надоело?! Или меня тоже хочешь подставить под удар? – возмутилась Майрон.</p><p>-Артано, успокойся, - безучастно ответила Мелькор, - ты и правда решила, что я вот так средь бела дня явлюсь к тебе? Видишь ли, я изменила свой истинный облик так, чтобы только ты смогла видеть его.</p><p>Майрон нахмурилась. Может обычные майар, в силу своей наивности и поверили бы, но вряд ли валар настолько юны разумом, что поведутся на такое.</p><p>- Ну и как тебе мои умения? Впечатляют, правда? Это тебе не тучи разгонять, – гордо заявила валиэ.</p><p>- Да, вот только владыка Манвэ всё видит, – скептически заявила майэ.</p><p>- Правда? Тогда отчего же он не пошлёт сюда своих майар? Майрон, все эти сказки созданы для контроля над майар, чтобы те были послушнее и не смели даже пискнуть что-то против. Нужно здраво оценивать ситуацию и подвергать сомнению всю информацию, разбираясь самой. Не надо верить на слово. Рефлексируй, думай и анализируй, – Мелькор звучала очень убедительно, говоря своим мягким и убаюкивающим голосом.</p><p>- Реф… что?</p><p>- Ладно, - махнула рукой валиэ, – займёмся самоанализом позже.</p><p>- Хватит разбрасываться умными словами! – фыркнула Майрон, при этом её взгляд стал более недоверчивым, чем прежде, – ты обещала показать свою крепость, так что веди меня.</p><p>Мелькор вздохнула, встала со скамейки, выпрямив спину, и улыбнулась Майрон.</p><p>- Наши планы немного изменились, я покажу тебе Средиземье. И ещё кое-что, ты ведь…</p><p>Но Мелькор умолкла, едва ли завидев майа Сулимо, который, словно грозовая туча надвигался на них. Или им так казалось. Он нахмурил брови, взглянув на валиэ, и майэ подумала, что обман Мелькор не сработал. Обычно в его действиях читалась уверенность, а лицо было спокойным и расслабленным. Но теперь он, как никогда, похож на Манвэ с его холодной и мудрой возвышенностью над всеми остальными айнур. Майрон гневно посмотрела на спутницу, которая с таким же беспечным видом пожала плечами.</p><p>- Майрон, ты ведь сегодня отдыхаешь? – спросил Эонвэ.</p><p>- Д-да, буду в Альмарене всё это время. – решила соврать Майрон, а Мелькор, видя как плохо у майэ получается врать, цокнула языком.</p><p>- Говоришь, в Альмарене? Разве ты куда-то собиралась? </p><p>Он скрестил руки на груди и ждал объяснений майэ.</p><p>- Нет, что ты! Я просто…</p><p>Майрон, сама того не замечая, начала нервно теребить выбившуюся из косы прядь.</p><p>- А, Эонвэ, я тоже решила отдохнуть, – вмешалась в их разговор мятежница, – в садах Ирмо ныне скучно, я лучше составлю Майрон компанию, чтобы она не зачахла в одиночестве.</p><p>- Приятно это слышать, Ариэн. – Эонвэ улыбнулся будто перед ним и правда стоит подруга Майрон, – Майрон, Йаванна ждёт тебя в своих чертогах, конечно же, когда тебе станет лучше.</p><p>Напоследок он добродушно улыбнулся, пожелав им хорошего дня, и ушёл восвояси.</p><p>Майэ громко выдохнула и схватилась за голову, ужаснувшись своими действиями.</p><p>- Эру, я соврала Эонвэ! А он же приближенный Манвэ! Если кто-то узнает…</p><p>- Нет, не узнает, – флегматично пожала плечами Мелькор, – только если ты сама не разболтаешь. Хочу сказать, что врёшь ты ужасно. У тебя же на лице всё написано.</p><p>- Но…</p><p>- Никаких «но», у меня всегда всё в порядке, – валиэ говорила очень убедительно и была уверена в своих действиях.</p><p>Эта уверенность передалась и майэ, почувствовавшей себя в безопасности. Майрон поняла, что спорить абсолютно бесполезно и пошла за валиэ.</p><p>Мелькор держалась прямо, гордо подняв голову кверху, расхаживая по Альмарену, и как-то по-особенному улыбалась будто это её владения, и даже не задумываясь о Манвэ. Если майар, посчитав её своей знакомой, здоровались, то она, в свою очередь, отвечала взаимностью. Майрон же, напротив, постоянно озиралась, боясь наткнуться на кого-нибудь из друзей или валар. Она держалась ближе к спутнице, а позже и вовсе прижалась к валиэ, взяв за руку, отчего та усмехнулась. Мелькор пыталась вывести несговорчивую майэ на диалог, но та отвечала просто и скучно, так что валиэ бросила эту затею. Всю дорогу они молчали. Вместе айнур прошли через множество садов, но Майэ всё ещё не понимала что именно хочет валиэ.</p><p>- Не бойся, я ведь сказала, что меня настоящей видишь только ты, - сказала Мелькор, желая приободрить майэ.</p><p>- Думаешь, валар поведутся на твою уловку?</p><p>- Естественно.</p><p>- Я бы на твоём месте не была так уверена, – майэ тревожно вздохнула, – и ты должна мне рассказать, насколько сильно изменились твои планы.</p><p>- Довольно сильно. – ответила Мелькор.</p><p>Валиэ, посмотрев по сторонам, взяла майэ за руку, и зашагав быстрее, увлекала её всё дальше и дальше от мест скопления майар, а потом и вовсе сорвалась на бег, но не отпуская руки Майрон. Ей оставалось только поспевать за валиэ, которая превосходила её в физическом плане. Она то и дело спотыкалась, но Мелькор не давала ей упасть, к тому же она крепко держала её руку, поэтому майэ могла протестовать только словесно.</p><p>- Ты что задумала?! – возмутилась Артано, нервно теребя подол юбки.</p><p>В данный момент ей захотелось огреть Мелькор чем-нибудь увесистым по голове за такую дерзость. Как она вообще может так бесстыдно лгать и вести себя, как будто все эти изменения были вполне обыденными?</p><p>- Здесь нет айнур, так что нам крупно повезло, поэтому мы с тобой полетим.</p><p>- Нет, только не это! – вскрикнула Майрон, но было поздно, – я боюсь высоты!</p><p>Майэ заметила, как из спины мятежницы выбиваются два иссиня-черных, как у ворона, крыла. Такие крылья Артано видела впервые в жизни – переливающиеся на свету тёмной синевой, величественные, большие и сильные. Белоснежные и легкие крылья Эонвэ не ровня тем, которые видела перед собой майэ. Она также заметила, что на руках вместо волос выступили пуховые перья, а руки, освободившиеся от рукавов, покрывались оперением того же цвета, что и крылья, кожа теперь стала светло-серой, а вместо ногтей появились когти да и сами руки были больше похожи на птичьи лапы.</p><p>- Мелькор, это восхитительно…– прошептала она, но валиэ её не услышала.</p><p>Женщина обняла майэ, оттолкнулась от земли и взлетела, устремляясь всё выше и выше к облакам, желая скрыться от чужих глаз в небесной синеве. Майрон всем телом прижалась к мятежнице и обняла её за талию. Она боялась открыть глаза, хотя понимала, что та её крепко держит. Прохладный и сильный ветра растрепал рыжие локоны, которые Майрон заплела, возможно, заплела не так туго. Майэ слышала только свист ветра, но всё равно опасалась, что рядом могут оказаться орлы Манвэ. Она успокоила себя тем, что обман Мелькор всё ещё работает, а значит, всё в порядке.</p><p>- Не открывай глаза, - крикнула ей Мелькор, хотя Артано и не собиралась этого делать, - скоро пойдём на снижение, так что не бойся.</p><p>Майрон промолчала, всё сильнее прижимаясь к валиэ. От Мелькор пахло хвоей, её заботливые и тёплые руки аккуратно, но крепко держали спутницу, не желая причинить лишнего дискомфорта. Валиэ подбросила майэ так, чтобы та упала ей на спину. Артано тут же вцепилась той в плечи, а последняя и не возражала. Наконец майэ увидела Средиземье. Туда почти не попадал свет, оно всё покрыто Тьмой и мраком, ни единого лучика света не проникало туда, ничего – одна сплошная Тьма. Однако Майрон поняла, что они летят сквозь множество пушистых облаков, которые Мелькор рассекала своими сильными крыльями.</p><p>- Нравится? – насмешливо спросила валиэ, - это не моя работа, просто валар, видимо, недостаточно сильны, для создания чего-либо, способного осветить всю Арду, а не только их хвалёный Альмарен.</p><p>Майрон не отвечала, она всё пыталась разглядеть что-нибудь, но в итоге только почувствовала холодный ветер, который беспорядочно касался кожи и волос. Майэ не верила своим глазам, хотя это прозвучит глупо, так как она совершенно не видела разницы между тем, чтобы держать глаза закрытыми и открытыми. Она слышала только как крылья Мелькор сопротивляются ветру, разрезая его, и несут их обеих куда-то вперёд. Майрон не думала, что валиэ может сейчас украсть её и нести в Утумно.</p><p>- Как же такое возможно? – тихо проговорила она и в её голосе прозвучало непонимание вместе с недоверием.</p><p>Вдруг Майрон услышала звук, который отдалённо напоминал взмах крыльев птицы, но решила, что ей только показалось. Это точно не крылья валиэ, потому что звук был не таким близким и каким-то другим. Возможно, для полета это было в порядке вещей, но всё же Майрон не понимала из-за чего Средиземье лишено света. А как же живые существа, обитающие здесь? Что же будет с детьми Илуватара, которые скоро пробудятся? Майэ охватила тревожность, ей стало страшно от тех страшных мыслей, которые лезли ей в голову, ведь она усомнилась в валар и их силе. Чтобы успокоиться и не думать о плохом, Майрон вдохнула полной грудью чистый и холодный воздух , а затем выдохнула.</p><p>- Не боишься, что упадёшь? – усмехнулась валиэ.</p><p>- Нет, – спокойно ответила майэ.</p><p>- Страх ушёл? Это отлично! Как тебе сладость свободы?</p><p>Майэ молчала. Спустя некоторое время она всё же ответила.</p><p>- Мелькор, можно я задам тебе пару вопросов? Только, прошу тебя, будь честна.</p><p>- Да, хорошо, - пообещала Мелькор, полагая, что скажет правду, только если ей это будет выгодно, - давай только опустимся на землю.</p><p>Валиэ пошла на снижение и совсем скоро Майрон коснулась стопой мягкой травы, покрытой лёгким инеем.</p><p>- Вот мы и покинули Альмарен. Замечательно, не правда ли? – спросила валиэ.</p><p>- Да, верно. Ах, как же тут красиво, Мелькор, - холодно и саркастично ответила майэ, оттолкнув от себя спутницу, - какие же здесь живописные ландшафты, могучие реки, которые полны рыбы и прочих пресноводных обитателей. Ты только погляди на зелёные луга, усеянные цветами, на пчёл, опыляющих и собирающих нектар. Взгляни, Мелькор!</p><p>Валиэ только усмехнулась.</p><p>- А как тебе эти могучие высокие дубы? Берёзовые рощи и ягодные кустики? Отвечай же!</p><p>- Милая Артано, айнур настолько сильно отупели, что стали способны воспринимать информацию только через глаза? – голос мятежницы раздавался отовсюду и майэ не могла понять, откуда именно та говорила, - раз так, то я и правда не айну.</p><p>- Ты жестокая.</p><p>- Просто прислушайся, Майрон. Услышь шум широкой реки, несущей свои быстрые воды далеко вперёд, как ветер гуляет среди крон величественных деревьев, как исполняют свою песнь насекомые и квакши, научись для начала слышать. А слушать научу тебя я, – внезапно тон, в котором говорила валиэ, смягчился и теперь голос Мелькор напоминал голос Йаванны, которая пела во время своей работы.</p><p>Майрон оставила тщетные попытки что-либо разглядеть и закрыла глаза. Поначалу она не замечала абсолютно ничего, но спустя какое-то время почувствовала дуновение ветра, оживившего траву под её ногами. Ей скучно было представлять одну только траву, поэтому майэ вообразила бескрайнее море зелени с россыпью ярких и сладко пахнущих цветов. Эту атмосферу дополняла песня кузнечика, а также услышанная майэ, беседа лягушек из… водоёма? Да, Майрон не ошибалась, она явно услышала и запах сырости, который исходит от застоявшейся воды. Артано пребывала в неописуемом восторге, а сколько всего собственные уши подсказали ей о местности, которую хотела показать Мелькор! Майрон не могла больше терпеть и решительно направилась вперёд, когда почувствовала речной песок, маленькие песчинки которого забивались между пальцами ног, создавая не очень приятные ощущения. Мокрый и грубый, однако, через мгновение она чуть не взвизгнула от неожиданности, ведь майэ и подумать не могла, что подошла так близко к реке. Она почувствовала холодную воду, омывающую её стопы. У Майрон никогда не было подобного опыта, ведь в Альмарене царил вечный свет, всё можно было разглядеть до мельчайших деталей, но здесь, в Средиземье, царила Тьма. Ничего не было видно, а сам мир, вот он – нужно только прислушаться, почувствовать его и он позволит тебе понять всю его красоту.</p><p>Но куда подевалась Мелькор? Неужели она бросила майэ одну? Артано инстинктивно повернулась и начала оглядываться, но быстро поняла, что это без толку. Майрон старалась не поддаваться панике, к тому же валиэ всё равно не увидеть, зато можно попытаться услышать, если она где-то рядом. И она оказалась права: совсем близко до её слуха донеслись тяжёлые шаги, принадлежавшие валиэ. Майрон несказанно обрадовалась этому и пошла на звук.</p><p>- Мелькор, я уже подумала, что ты меня бросила, не делай так больше, - улыбнулась она, но вспомнила, что здесь следует полагаться на слух, поэтому смягчила тон, - ты оказалась права.</p><p>- Артано, как ты меня услышала? – голос валиэ донёсся из-за спины.</p><p>- А?</p><p>- Я ведь двигалась бесшумно.</p><p>Мелькор положила руку на плечо майэ и развернула её к себе. На этот раз ветер оказался холодным, обжигающим кожу и пробирающим до костей, или же Майрон просто почувствовала страх. Кто-то мог за ними следить, но это чувство быстро прошло будто бы его и не было. С ней ведь Мелькор, сильнейшая айну, чего ей бояться? Все самые страшные твари подчиняются валиэ.</p><p>- Я ходила на болото за морошкой. Подумала, что тебе должно понравится.</p><p>– Морошка? Это название какого-то твоего искажённого детища? – высказала догадку майэ.</p><p>Мелькор только рассмеялась.</p><p>- Да нет же, это ягода. Между прочим, очень сладкая, - ответила она, - только вот она немного перезрела и стала очень хрупкой. Признаюсь, я не слишком аккуратно её сорвала, поэтому позволь накормить тебя, чтобы ты не испачкала руки.</p><p>- Это точно не яд? Может ты хочешь меня отравить и унести в Утумно? – недоверчиво спросила Майрон.</p><p>- Если бы я захотела, то ты бы уже сейчас сидела у меня на коленях в тронном зале, - снисходительным тоном проговорила мятежная, - поверь, я гораздо могущественнее и не снизойду до такой подлости, как отравление. Все мои майар приходят в Утумно добровольно.</p><p>Майрон вздохнула, но позволила себя накормить.</p><p>Мелькор, хоть майэ и не видела, искренне улыбнулась и наклонилась к спутнице. Валиэ уже давно научилась видеть в темноте, поэтому и сейчас прекрасно с этим справлялась. Она как можно аккуратнее поднесла ко рту майэ ягоды или то, что от них осталось, а та слизала их с пальцев валиэ.</p><p>- И правда, они такие сладкие и хрупкие, - заметила Майрон, - неужели это болотные ягоды?</p><p>- А как же, - усмехнулась Мелькор, - я тебя не обманываю, всё честно. Вот видишь, даже я умею приносить пользу.</p><p>– Да, кажется, пора и мне принести пользу, - сказала майэ.</p><p>Она выставила вперед руки, сложив ладони вместе, будто бы держала в них горсть орехов, как вдруг в её руках вспыхнуло пламя.</p><p>Валиэ ахнула. Теперь Майрон могла отчетливо видеть Мелькор, точнее, только через некоторое время, так как всё-таки успела привыкнуть к темноте и яркий свет слепил глаза.</p><p>- Майрон, это невероятно! Покажи что-нибудь ещё, – восторженно попросила она. – пожалуйста.</p><p>- Я, в общем-то, больше ничего не умею, - смущённо ответила Артано, но затем задумалась. И в этот момент Мелькор заметила как переливаются медным блеском её волосы, – если не брать в расчёт кузнечное ремесло.</p><p>- Правда? Мне было бы интересно посмотреть на это, – Мелькор снова улыбнулась, но на этот раз не стала отворачиваться.</p><p>И теперь Артано отчетливо видела валиэ. Она казалась расслабленной и естественной. Многие говорили, что та внешне напоминает брата. Может и так, но Майрон думала, что Мелькор намного ближе и досягаемее для неё, чем Сулимо, который хоть и был добр ко всем айнур, но от него почему-то веяло холодом.</p><p>- Жаль, что нам не позволяют пользоваться силами за стенами кузни, – произнося мысли вслух, проговорила Майрон, удобно устроившись на невысокой траве среди цветков клевера, – правда, бытовые дела не считаются. Но мне бы хотелось научиться чему-нибудь ещё. Знаешь, хочется быть кем-то помимо кузнечихи. Приятно, конечно, когда тебя хвалят за работу, но в первую очередь вся слава достаётся мастеру Аулэ. Немного обидно.</p><p>- Аулэ многому научил тебя, но ты не должна быть забыта, только потому что он твой учитель, – нахмурилась Мелькор, – ведь ты работаешь в кузне над своими творениями. Ты не его часть, ты не слуга и не помощница. Майрон, я уверена, что твои изделия прекрасны в той же степени, что и твои глаза.</p><p>После этих слов валиэ замолчала, снова коря себя за то, что совершенно не думала, когда произносила эти слова. И снова винила себя за то, что её слова могли не понравиться майэ или задеть её. Но Майрон только смущённо улыбнулась.</p><p>- Правда? Мне приятно это слышать.</p><p>Мелькор не осознавала, почему майэ ещё не потеряла самообладание от её слов, однако, была рада тому, что Майрон относится к ней более лояльно. Но в большей степени она понимала одну простую истину – у неё есть шанс на что-то большее, чем простое общение. Она и мечтать не могла о том, чтобы быть как остальные валар, так как понимала, что никто и никогда будучи в здравом уме её не полюбит.</p><p>Майрон улыбнулась, и заметив это, Мелькор поняла, насколько та прекрасна. Ей захотелось чаще радовать майэ, чтобы видеть её счастливую улыбку и румяное от смущения лицо. Кажется Майрон погрузилась в свои мысли и улыбка тут же пропала с её лица.</p><p>- Мелькор? – неуверенно обратилась к ней майэ, – думаешь, никто и правда не узнает о том, что я тут с тобой?</p><p>- Никто об этом не узнает, лучше и не бывает, – голос валиэ звучал приободряющим, – я же просто показываю тебе Средиземье, что тут такого? Давай лучше скажем, что я совращала тебя и никто не станет с тобой разбираться.</p><p>Майрон всё же смогла почувствовать себя спокойнее, сняв маску презрения. Ничего такого ужасного в ней нет, самая обычная айну. Валиэ подала руку майэ, чтобы увести её в другое место, так как думала, что это место наскучило спутнице. Она подумала, что место у большого дерева может понравится Майрон, хотя сама валиэ не слишком любила растения. В это время Мелькор дотронулась до мягких волос майэ, которая была увлечена попыткой услышать больше и лучше понять природу вокруг. В это время валиэ заплела растрепавшиеся волосы спутницы в довольно тугую косу. Она собралась было позвать майэ, чтобы продолжить свой путь, но вдруг увидела позади неё сову, которая, видимо, выискивала на земле добычу. Мелькор хорошенько пригляделась, чтобы понять, что действительно делает птица. Каждому известно, что такое поведение для сов не характерно, ведь они не сидят на земле в поисках мышей. Но птица, поняв, что за ней наблюдает валиэ, сдвинулась с места, а после и вовсе улетела прочь.</p><p>«Лети, шпион Манвэ, - подумала валиэ, - всё равно я рано или поздно доберусь до твоей изящной шеи и сверну её»</p><p>Всё же Мелькор было немного неловко проводить время с майэ, она чувствовала, как та всё ещё недоверчиво относится к ней, но валиэ очень хотелось преодолеть ту невидимую стену, отделяющую её от Майрон.</p><p>- Что же, Мелькор, это было необычно, - по голосу ввлиэ поняла, что Майрон вполне довольна новым опытом, и будет применять знания в будущем, - но у меня есть вопросы.</p><p>- Я тебя слушаю, - Мелькор скрестила руки на груди, предчувствуя непростой разговор, - в отличие от моего братца, я отвечу на все вопросы и честно.</p><p>- Почему в Средиземье так темно? Твоих рук дело? – чётко спросила Майрон.</p><p>Кажется она была уверена в себе, но ей совершенно не хотелось застать врасплох. Её желанием было разобраться во всём этом, получив от Мелькор ответы на свои вопросы.</p><p>Валиэ покачала головой и рассмеялась.</p><p>– Так вот как вы это называете, понятно… Итак, у меня недостаточно сил, чтобы противостоять всем валар, а у них недостаточно сил, чтобы сделать что-то без моей помощи. Валар осветили свой праздный остров, они заботятся лишь о себе, им всё равно на эльфов и на людей, которые должны пробудиться, - Мелькор злилась каждый раз, когда думала о валар, но в этот раз она старалась придать своему голосу мягкость, чтобы не спугнуть майэ, хотя это шло вразрез с её взглядами.</p><p>Мелькор обычно думала об аргументах и доводах, а не о том, как её слова повлияют на оппонента.</p><p>- Неужели светила так слабы, что не в состоянии осветить весь мир? – с недоверием спросила майэ.</p><p>Валиэ лишь коротко кивнула.</p><p>- Нет, тут должно быть что-то ещё, - сказала Майрон, не веря словам айну, - это невозможно.</p><p>Мелькор пожала плечами. - Твоё дело.</p><p>- Тьма в Средиземье – это ведь твоих рук дело, - уже более уверенно заявила Артано, не желая мириться со сказанным, - или я неправа?</p><p>- Даже если и так. Их много, а я совсем одна, могли бы придумать светила ярче, чем эти, - отмахнулась Мелькор, - или я неправа?</p><p>Последние слова она проговорила со свойственной ей насмешкой, передразнивая Майрон, но в ту же секунду пристыдила себя за это. В голове творился хаос, мысли, словно пчелиный рой, метались в её голове: «Тьма, что со мной не так? Почему я веду себя так с ней? Я могу себе простить подобное отношение к подчинённым, но не к ней. Отлично, Мелькор, ты снова всё разрушила!».</p><p>- В этом есть смысл, - произнесла майэ, уставшая от спора.</p><p>Мелькор удивлённо приподняла бровь.</p><p>- И разве ты не хотела рассказать о своём, - Артано замолчала на секунду, подбирая подходящее слово, - мировоззрении?</p><p>- Нет, – отрезала валиэ.</p><p>Она боялась, что в разговоре Майрон высмеет её идеи и всё то, за что она сражается, боялась, что всё это может быть отвергнуто кузнечихой, которая так мила валиэ. Мелькор не хотела себе признаваться в том, что испытывает что-то к майэ, но понимала что нельзя себя обманывать, поэтому единственным и правильным решением будет спрятать свои чувства глубоко внутрь своей души. Она встала со своего места.</p><p>- Тебе, наверное, уже пора.</p><p>За ней тут же поднялась и майэ, но такое окончание разговора её не устроило.</p><p>- Пора?! Ты толком ничего не объяснила! – возмутилась она, – сначала ты ухмыляешься и смотришь свысока, потом мила со мной, улыбаешься, а теперь нахмурилась, как грозовая туча. Да что с тобой такое?!</p><p>Мелькор скрестила руки на груди и ждала, когда Майрон выговорится.</p><p>- Мне говорят, что ты лгунья, что ты на самом деле пыталась меня совратить, а не извинялась. Значит, всё это тоже ложь? Наш полет сюда, твои вежливость и внимание ко мне тоже фальшь? Чего ты хочешь?! Ответь же! – майэ сорвалась на крик.</p><p>Видимо, сгущались тёмно-серые тучи, так как Артано услышала вдалеке раскаты грома, а в лицо ей ударил сильный порыв холодного ветра. Он становился всё сильнее и сильнее, наклоняя ближе к земле хрупкие деревца и мягкую зеленую траву. Майэ не заметила как резко изменилась погода. Мелькор хоть и пыталась выглядеть спокойной, но по ней было видно, что та в гневе. Пронзительный взгляд её глаз был устремлен прямо на майэ. В этот раз валиэ не пыталась хоть как-то себя контролировать, хотя целый день пыталась быть хорошей.</p><p>- Всё верно, - усмехнулась Мелькор. Рядом с ней становилось всё холоднее, даже трава у её ног покрылась инеем, казалось, будто бы на её ресницах появился иней, – я хуже чем ты думала. Но одна ли я? Я ведь изучала что-то новое, непохожее на его замысел, я была лучшей, и впрочем, я до сих пор лучшая. Вот только отец и валар так не считают, – валиэ трясло от злости, – я хотела предложить что-то новое, что-то своё, выделиться среди других, впечатлить Эру, а получила только осуждение, а после от меня все отвернулись. И никто не удосужился мне объяснить, что не так со мной и Тьмой, и почему я неправа? Я так и не получила хоть какого-то ответа. Может ли кто-то привести хотя бы один достойный аргумент против меня? И зачем Эру наделил нас всех безграничной силой, но вместо самосовершенствования и работой над своими идеями мы вынуждены работать над его неоконченной Ардой. Может отец не так уж и силен?</p><p>От одной подобной мысли Майрон ужаснулась. Она заметила, что все растения, произраставшие рядом с валиэ, были скованны льдом.</p><p>- Нет, не говори так! – воскликнула она, но валиэ её перебила, сорвавшись на крик.</p><p>- Естественно, легче наделить врагиню всеми отрицательными качествами, ведь так легче с ней бороться! Нет, Майрон, не думай, что я умею любить или нуждаюсь в ком-либо, я ниже этого, худшая среди айнур и лучше бы тебе возвращаться в свой Альмарен, а иначе подумают ещё, что ты водишь дружбу со мной.</p><p>- Мелькор, - виновато начала майэ. – я не знала, что…</p><p>- Что у меня тоже есть чувства? – валиэ горько усмехнулась, – об этом никто и никогда не думал. Я просто хотела, чтобы меня кто-то выслушал… Нет! Чтобы именно ТЫ меня выслушала!</p><p>- Я? – удивилась майэ, - почему именно я?</p><p>- Потому что ты такая восхитительная, - голос Мелькор дрогнул, она боялась потерять майэ. И пусть они даже подруга подруге никто, но ей всё равно не хотелось отдаляться от неё. Валиэ потребовалось огромное количество усилий, чтобы переступить через себя, чтобы выразить свои чувства, которые она привыкла прятать ото всех. Будь что будет, - ты создаёшь невероятные вещи, ты такая добрая, вежливая и терпеливая. Иногда я думаю, что ты достойна всего мира и мне так больно от того, что ты меня ненавидишь…</p><p>- Мелькор, я вовсе не испытываю к тебе ничего подобного, - Майрон подошла к Мелькор и взяла её за руки, будто знала, где та находится.</p><p>- Разве? Я ведь Врагиня Мира, я сотворила столько ужасных вещей, что и все припомнить сложно, тем более я не умею любить, - в последнее валиэ и сама верила.</p><p>Она так часто об этом слышала, тем более чувства могут помешать в достижении целей и нужно сторониться их, а лучше и вовсе спрятать подальше.</p><p>– Я не верю в последнее, - уверенно заявила Майрон, слегка улыбнувшись, - это самый настоящий бред, ведь все умеют любить и ты не исключение. Просто ты, наверное, не любишь себя.</p><p>- Что? – Мелькор не могла поверить в слова майэ, - по мне так это и есть бред, потому что я люблю себя!</p><p>- Тогда почему ты отрицаешь это и наделяешь себя плохими качествами, подобно валар?</p><p>- Это имеет смысл.</p><p>От всех этих разговоров о чувствах Мелькор стало некомфортно. Майрон это заметила.</p><p>- Извини, я должна была додуматься.</p><p>- Не извиняйся, – отмахнулась рукой Мелькор.</p><p>Повисла неловкая тишина, поглотившая айнур. Мелькор виновато смотрела в сторону, скрестив руки. Она опустила плечи и сгорбилась, коря себя за грубость с единственной майэ, которая решилась выслушать её. Мелькор хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, а лучше улететь, скрыться или заснуть навсегда, но ноги не слушались и единственное что ей оставалось – нерешительно стоять рядом с Майрон. Ни одна из них не решилась нарушить тишину, однако, Майрон собралась с духом.</p><p>- Итак, когда встретимся в следующий раз?</p><p>Мелькор с изумлением посмотрела в глаза напротив.</p><p>- Ты хочешь ещё раз провести время? Со мной?! После всего этого?! – в голове валиэ не укладывалось то, как Майрон может желать этого.</p><p>- Да, если ты будешь не против, – майэ улыбнулась, желая приободрить валиэ, но та лишь отвернулась, увидев её улыбку, хотя так желала этого.</p><p>Мелькор снова покраснела. Ей казалось ужасно несправедливым то, что такая майэ тратит своё время на неё, но в глубине души фэа очень этого хотела. Вдруг майэ взяла её за руку. Ладонь Майрон была тёплой и мягкой, хоть и выглядела грубой.</p><p>- Может чуть позже у твоего дома?</p><p>Майэ кивнула, а валиэ, неловко мявшись на одном месте и желая нарушить тишину, попросила у неё разрешения на прощальное объятие. Артано, хоть и совсем не ожидала этого, но согласилась, ведь Мелькор запомнила, что она не любит непрошенные прикосновения, а её друзья этого до сих пор не поняли. За этот раз валиэ значительно выросла в её глазах. Теперь Артано видела в ней не бездушную ошибку Эру, которой нравится причинять боль всему живому, напротив, Мелькор кажется ей живой валиэ, которая тоже способна на проявление чувств. Её объятия были такими мягкими, успокаивающими и тёплыми, что майэ не хотела отпускать айну, поэтому положила свою голову ей на плечо и закрыла глаза. Валиэ же была этому несказанно рада и не смела даже пошевелиться, чтобы ничего не испортить. Она подняла голову вверх, подставляя лицо под дуновение свежего ветра, словно говоря: «Эй, посмотри! Есть среди айнур та, которая способна меня полюбить, и я тебе это докажу!».</p><p>Всем известно, что хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается, поэтому им пришлось разомкнуть объятия.</p><p>– Знаешь, я видела птицу, которая наблюдала за нами. Кажется, это кто-то из шпионов Манвэ, - сказала она, - что будем делать?</p><p>- Я не знаю, но решу проблему, сознавшись во всем. – спокойно ответила Майрон.</p><p>Мелькор похлопала её по плечу.</p><p>- Ты такая правильная, – сказала валиэ и фыркнула. – даже готова отвечать за это безобразие перед Манвэ?</p><p>- Я найду, что ответить. – пожала плечами Майрон.</p><p>Мелькор не упустила момент и сунула в руки майэ браслет, состоящий из мелких бусин, нанизанных на веревочку. Сверкающие на солнце бусины, переливались всеми оттенками синего цвета и напоминали либо небесную синеву, либо речную гладь.</p><p>- Расколи хотя бы один шарик, если всё станет совсем плохо, – сказала валиэ и подмигнула, – сразу же явлюсь и помогу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Нефрит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майрон опустилась на пол, размышляя над произошедшим. Она вздохнула и поняла, что совершенно не чувствует усталости, после свидания с Мелькор. Времяпрепровождение с валиэ казалось ей чем-то запретным, но таким приятным, интересным и… честным? Она понимала, что хочет проводить больше времени с Мелькор, чтобы узнать её получше. Но помимо всего прочего Майрон чувствовала гордость, ведь сильнейшая из айнур обратила внимание именно на неё и показала ей что-то интересное. Артано любила обучаться новому, а свидание с валиэ научило её кое-чему. <em>Не всегда</em> <em>стоит полагаться лишь на зрение. </em>Был ли в этом какой-то скрытый смысл, а может это лишь обычное стечение обстоятельств? Майрон не могла сказать точно, но понимала, что Мелькор дала ей некий материал, пищу для размышления и позволила применить её на практике, а майэ осталось только проанализировать.</p><p>Однако, уловка Мелькор с изменением зримого обличия не сработала, так почему же только Эонвэ это понял? Майрон уверена, что это был он. Почему другие майар ничего не заметили? Возможно, этот майа слишком умён и с ним следует быть осторожнее. Но, возвращаясь к Мелькор, почему же все говорят какая валиэ ужасная и неправильная, а на деле она такая же айну, как и все остальные? Мелькор не тратит каждую секунду своей жизни на обдумывание новых гадостей, не разрушает всё на своём пути, она умнее, чем о ней говорят. Майрон пока многое не понимала, ей надо разобраться во всём самой, сблизившись с Мелькор. Валиэ мятежная, врагиня мира, а значит, из-заззапретов будет проблематично встречаться с ней. Однако, Майрон твёрдо для себя решила во что бы то ни стало разобраться во всём и наставить валиэ на путь света, а если не получится…</p><p>Размышления Майрон прервал настойчивый и частый стук. Майэ тут же повернула голову к источнику шума, при этом знатно испугавшись, ведь она подумала, что кто-то ещё мог узнать о её вылазке с Мелькор или же это сам Эонвэ. Она аккуратно и настороженно, точно крадучись, подошла к двери и резко распахнула её настежь. За дверью оказалась Ильмарэ, которая тут же набросилась на майэ с объятиями и оживленно что-то вереща.</p><p>- Майрон! Ты не поверишь, что случилось! – майэ Варды, казалось, не терпелось что-то поведать подруге. Она была вне себя от радости.</p><p>- Да, конечно, только не забывай про личное пространство, – напомнила ей Майрон.</p><p>- Да, прости, - извинилась Ильмарэ и принялась рассказывать майэ всё, что произошло. – Ты только представь! Мне поручили работать над свадьбой Нэссы и Тулкаса! Да я вне себя от радости!</p><p>- За какие такие заслуги? – вопросительно подняла бровь майэ.</p><p>- Понятия не имею, - махнула рукой она, – но я точно знаю, что это огромная честь и я не должна ударить в грязь лицом.</p><p>- Как скажешь, - ответила Майрон, решив сменить тему, - давай прогуляемся, всё равно я отправляюсь к Йаванне.</p><p>- Зачем?</p><p>- Во-первых, Эонвэ сказал подойти к ней после того, как мне станет лучше, а во-вторых, я собираюсь навестить Ариэн.</p><p>- Она с Тилионом, – хитро улыбнулась Ильмарэ.</p><p>Майрон с упрёком посмотрела на подругу, у которой была не очень хорошая привычка - она любила лезть в личную жизнь других майар.</p><p>- Ты ведь знаешь, что Ариэн не слишком любит когда ей кого-то навязывают.</p><p>- Да, но ты вообще видела как Тилион на неё смотрит? Я подумала, что он захочет провести время с ней.</p><p>Майрон лишь презрительно фыркнула, нахмурив брови.</p><p>- Да, но откуда ты знаешь, что сама Ариэн этого хочет?</p><p>- Как же? – удивилась Ильмарэ, – каждая женщина хочет быть с мужчиной! В этом наше счастье. У каждой валиэ есть муж, которого она любит и почитает, а значит, мы, как служанки валиэр, должны следовать их примеру. </p><p>Ильмарэ будто бы сила от гордости за свою работу. Она высоко задрала подбородок и победоносно улыбнулась, откинув назад тёмные волосы. Майэ тяжело вздохнула и почувствовала раздражение от слов подруги. Всего одна фраза, вылетевшая из уст майэ, заставила Майрон в одночасье разочароваться в подруге. Артано никогда не привлекали мужчины, а речи о женском предназначении вызывали у неё только рвотный рефлекс.  </p><p>- Прекрати, Ильмарэ, ты не можешь решать за других в чем их счастье! Ещё скажи, что попыталась свести Оссэ и Уинэн.</p><p>- А вот и скажу! – гордо ответила майэ Варды.</p><p>- Ты ведь знаешь, что у Оссэ отвратительный характер! – повысила тон Майрон. - Он трусливый, самовлюбленный и наглый манипулятор, а Уинэн нужно спасать от такой любви. Я не удивлюсь, если этот недопетый является шпионом Мелькор.</p><p>- Значит, его спасёт любовь, - пожала плечами майэ.</p><p>- От такой любви бежать надо. Уинен не обязана жертвовать собой ради этого осла. Ни одна женщина не обязана идти на такие жертвы, это глупо, – возмутилась Артано.</p><p>- Это твоё мнение, – ответила Ильмарэ, защищая свою позицию, - а я просто хочу, чтобы все были счастливы в такое нелёгкое время!</p><p>- Да какое ты вообще имеешь право решать за других в чем их счастье?! Решай лучше за себя.</p><p>Майрон поняла, что с подругой спорить бесполезно и, толкнув её плечом, покинула свой дом. Майэ твёрдо решила, что после этого было бы неплохо возобновить работу в кузне.</p><p>День стоял настолько жаркий и безоблачный, что почти все майар сидели в своих прохладных каменных домах. Улицы казались не живыми даже безлюдными,  только одни леса и сады были равнодушны к погоде. В лесу Йаванны всегда было прохладно и пели птицы, жизнь била своим ключом: птицы громко переговаривались между собой, белки прыгали с дерева на дерево, словно подражая игре Майрон и Айвендила. Вот пара оленей остановилась у ключа, чтобы утолить жажду, а вечно занятой дятел искал букашек. Здесь больше всего ощущается единение с природой. Майрон всегда прекрасно себя чувствовала в лесах Йаванны, и сама валиэ была добра к ученице мужа. Артано часто проводила свободное время в лесу, изучая узоры на листах и цветы, или была занята наблюдением за животными, чтобы ответственно подойти к выполнению заказов с растительными и животными элементами. Вдруг майэ почувствовала чьё-то присутствие рядом. Она так увлеклась созерцанием природы, что совсем забылась. Среди шелеста листвы она ясно услышала осторожные шаги и резко обернулась. В метре от неё стоял глашатай Манвэ.</p><p>- Чего это ты крадешься, как мышь? – майэ понимала, что он знает о её свидании с Мелькор, поэтому решила быть осторожнее.</p><p>- Не хотел тревожить, хочу просто поговорить наедине, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Эонвэ. Он как всегда был сдержан, а его взгляд, направленный на майэ, заставил её вздрогнуть.</p><p>Майрон кивнула ему, позволяя говорить, но когда Эонвэ сделал шаг навстречу, майэ сделала два шага назад, чем вызвала его улыбку.</p><p>- Я следил за вами и знаю, что ты добровольно согласилась на это, – Эонвэ всё ещё буравил её взглядом, но более надменным, а на губах играла легкая усмешка.</p><p>Ветер снова задел кроны могучих деревьев, заставляя листву двигаться. Артано пробрала легкая дрожь.</p><p>- Пойдёшь рассказывать всё Манвэ? - Майрон нервно усмехнулась.</p><p>Эонвэ отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>-  Я думаю, что мне полагается плата за молчание.</p><p>Майрон сделала вид, что расслабилась, после его слов. Её лицо приобрело более спокойный вид, а сама она снова выпрямилась и приблизилась к майа. Глубоко в фэа ей стало страшно, страшнее, чем когда она осталась наедине с Мелькор впервые, но она всё ещё была готова бежать или нанести удар, если понадобится.</p><p>- И чего же ты хочешь?</p><p>Как только майа собрался что-то сказать, Майрон сжала кулак и направила его, чтобы ударить Эонвэ в живот, но он тут же среагировал и одной рукой схватил её за запястье, а другой остановил кулак при помощи ладони. Майрон гневно взглянула на него исподлобья. Однако, другая её рука осталась свободной и ей она захотела ударить Эонвэ по лицу, но он моментально схватил Артано за плечи и прижал к стволу широкого дерева. Майэ ударилась головой и почувствовала ноющую боль в затылке.</p><p>- Ты только усугубляешь своё положение, доказывая лояльность к этой мерзкой предательнице, - твердо сказал он.</p><p>Майрон поняла, что бороться бесполезно и остановилась, хотя ещё надеялась выкрутиться из этой ситуации, но майа не ослабил хватки.</p><p>- Хорошо, но ты должен знать, что я действую из интересов валар. – серьёзно заявила майэ.</p><p>- Они лично тебя об этом попросили? – майа находился настолько близко, что Майрон могла почувствовать его дыхание на своей коже.</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Тогда ты действуешь из личных побуждений.</p><p>- Нет! – повысила голос майэ. – Я пытаюсь понять Мелькор и наставить её на путь света, но только мирным путём! Эонвэ, её никто не пытался понять, она…</p><p>- Она просто отвратительная лгунья, вот кто она, а ты не лезь не в своё дело, – грубо ответил майа.</p><p>- Замолчи! – крикнула Майрон.</p><p>Но как только она это сделала, Эонвэ всем телом прижал майэ к стволу дерева.</p><p>- Сдаётся мне, что ты уже приняла сторону Моргот и та тебя исказила, - твёрдо проговорил майа, устремляя свой взгляд на Майрон и ей показалось, что есть некое сходство во взгляде Эонвэ со взглядом орла, высматривающим добычу. – Ты ведь так яро защищаешь её.</p><p>- Нет! – воскликнула майэ, ужаснувшись. – Нет, Эонвэ, клянусь, это был только один раз, такого больше не повторится.</p><p>- Но ты ведь пыталась оправдывать её, – усмехнулся майа. – Быть может, она тебе не безразлична.</p><p>Майрон не нашла аргумента, посчитав, была загнана Эонве в угол. Она отвела взгляд в сторону.</p><p>- Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>- Ты должна мне свидание.</p><p>- Что? – с недоумением в тоне тихо произнесла Майрон. - Что это за плата такая?</p><p>- Замолчи, плата как плата. Я сам зайду к тебе, когда посчитаю нужным.</p><p>Майэ подозрительно взглянула на глашатая.Тот, наконец, отстранился от неё и позволил идти к Йаванне.</p><p>Майрон первое время пребывала в недоумении, не веря, что так легко отделалась.</p><p>- Иди, чего ты ждёшь?</p><p>Артано сделала пару шагов, отходя от Эонвэ, но не спешила спускать с него взгляд. Она развернулась спиной к глашатаю, только когда тот сам пошёл в противоположную ей сторону.</p><p>Артано чувствовала себя так, будто всё это время стояла не перед Эонвэ, а перед резким обрывом и пыталась балансировать, чтобы не свалиться в пропасть. Она всё ещё пыталась спастись и сохранить равновесие, не могла либо умереть, либо остаться в живых, потому что её жизнь зависела от майа Манвэ. Он смотрел на майэ как на какую-то добычу, вцепился взглядом, словно орёл своими когтями в маленькую птичку. Ей было мерзко. Майрон знала, как обычно Эонвэ смотрит на неё и на остальных дев, почему Ильмарэ на людях такая милая и вежливая, а за спиной распускает про подругу мерзкие слухи, но никогда не придавала этому особого значения. Майэ чувствовала себя так, будто прошла через что-то вязкое, липкое и противное. Артано вздрогнула. Ей совершенно не хотелось подобного внимания, Майрон бы сейчас отдала что угодно, лишь бы отмыться от прикосновений Эонвэ, хотя он просто держал её за руки. Но она чувствовала такое отвращение, что готова была расцарапать себе кожу в тех местах, где находились ладони глашатая. </p><p>Слёзы стояли в глазах Майрон, она упала на колени и закрыла лицо руками. Майэ винила себя в поспешном принятии решений и неспособности что-то объяснить, а значит, и изменить. Она громко всхлипывала и вытирала с веснушчатых щёк слёзы, и даже не заметила как рядом с ней присела Ариэн.</p><p>- Майрон, что случилось?</p><p>Майэ подняла взгляд и увидела перед собой подругу, которая вытирала руки о фартук. Она внимательно смотрела на Артано, чуть прищурив карие глаза.</p><p>- Нет, ничего, всё в порядке. – ответила Майрон.</p><p>Ариэн только вздохнула.</p><p>- Не буду на тебя давить, но если тебе понадобится выбить дурь из кого-нибудь, то ты всегда можешь положиться на меня, – она слегка улыбнулась и подала руку Майрон.</p><p>Недолго думая, майэ приняла помощь подруги. Ариэн отвела её в свой дом. Он был расположен вдалеке ото всех остальных жилищ майар, так как остальные не слишком любили майэ (из-за её крутого нрава), а она не слишком любила их. Однако майэ хорошо ладила лишь с Мелиан, Майрон, Уинен и Йаванной. Ариэн часто и много говорила о растениях и подчас в этой области разбиралась лучше майар Кементари. Дом её был украшен виноградными лозами и выстроен из светло-жёлтого камня, но по строению и планировке мало чем отличался от остальных домов. Зато на окнах было множество неряшливых и кривых глиняных горшков, в которых росли разные растения. </p><p>Майэ открыла входную дверь и пригласила Майрон, которая не стаоа отказываться, войти внутрь. Ариэн заказывала у Аулэ множество мебели из разных каменных пород, только чтобы было куда поставить растения. Однако, многие не понимали, зачем вынимать их из земли и пересаживать в тесные горшки, а Ариэн видела в этом практичность.</p><p>Майэ усадила подругу за стол из мрамора, который, к слову, не вписывался в интерьер дома и выбивался из общего вида. Пока Майрон уперлась локтями в стол и придерживала ладонями голову, Ариэн достала с полки стеклянную бутылку. Ножом она избавилась от пробки, сделала глоток и, убедившись, что достала именно то, налила немного в маленькую глиняную кружку.</p><p>Майрон, не понимая, что ей предложила подруга, подняла взгляд и вежливо отказалась. Ариэн недовольно выгнула бровь и поставила кружку на стол.</p><p>- Это обезболивающее.</p><p>- У меня ничего не болит.</p><p>Артано попыталась сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но знала, что Ариэн может догадываться о встрече с Эонвэ.</p><p>- Эстэ заметила, что забродившие ягоды оказывают необычный эффект на животных, поэтому готова использовать напиток из них в качестве обезболивающего для фэа и хроа. Однако, Йаванне это не нравится, – Ариэн держалась на расстоянии, пытаясь не касаться майэ. Она говорила оживлённо, в отличие от всех тех случаев, когда её вытаскивали из дома или сада погулять с другими майар.</p><p>Майрон не стала спорить с подругой и взяла в руки кружку. Напиток был тёмно-красный, но не походил на кровь. Она опасливо поднесла кружку к губам и решилась довериться Ариэн. Напиток оказался кисловатым на вкус с ноткой пряности, но стоило ей проглотить его, как горло обожгло горьким вкусом. Артано закашляла и поморщилась, а Ариэн только рассмеялась и похлопала её по плечу.</p><p>- Ничего, вала Ирмо говорит, что к вину можно привыкнуть. Он сам и не против опрокинуть стакан-второй за делами.</p><p>- Еда, конечно, не обязательный, но приятный элемент жизни, вот только зачем мучать себя этой гадостью? По мне так, оно совершенно бесполезно. – Майрон отодвинула от себя кружку и с укором посмотрела на улыбающуюся подругу, у которой появились ямочки на щеках.</p><p>- Иногда можно побаловаться, - пожала плечами Ариэн и допила вино за майэ.</p><p>Ещё несколько минут Майрон сидела, сгорбившись, и смотрела в пол, пока подруга не сводила с неё глаз. В конце концов, Майрон вздохнула и, повернувшись лицом к подруге, сказала:</p><p>- Рассказать?</p><p>- Если хочешь.</p><p>- Я… - майэ впала в ступор.</p><p>Майрон задумалась, а стоит ли рассказывать Ариэн про Мелькор? Она не раз слышала о том, как валиэ совращает майар, это коснулось и Ариэн, которая отличалась свободолюбием и не признавала себя служанкой какого-либо вала, за что её многие не любили. Майрон подумала, что у Ариэн не самые лучшие воспоминания о Мелькор, поэтому надо было быстро солгать, а лгать Артано не умела и была до безобразия честной. Майрон знала, что Курунир искусно врет, но иногда попадается на лжи, которую в Амане на дух не переносят и считают изобретением Мелькор. Ариэн с этим была не согласна и считала это явление естественным в среде, где нет полного доверия. </p><p>Всё же ей не пришлось врать.</p><p>- Не важно, сама расскажешь, если захочешь, я не заставляю, – махнула рукой Ариэн. – Поможешь мне пару цветов пересадить?</p><p>- Ариэн, - вдруг осенило майэ, - Ильмарэ сказала, что ты с Тилионом.</p><p>- Я ушла, и вообще-то это не твоё дело, – резко ответила майэ, встав со скамьи. – Ненавижу, когда мне кого-то навязывают.</p><p>- Извини, я должна была догадаться, - виновато потупила взгляд майэ.</p><p>Подруга заставила её поднять взгляд и выпрямиться.</p><p>- Прекрати так делать. Ненавижу, когда валар заставляют своих майар чувствовать вину за всё подряд, это отвратительно, – Ариэн нахмурила брови, а её взгляд стал яростным, будто искал, во что бы вцепиться. – Они прямо как Эру используют наш труд, а потом ещё и удивляются, почему некоторые сбегают или не хотят быть лишь слугами!</p><p>Руки майэ часто были свободны от ткани, и сейчас Майрон увидела, как напряжены её мышцы, а ладони сжаты в кулаки.</p><p>- Наверное, стоит уйти на север, – задумчиво сказала Майрон. </p><p>- Нет, - твердо ответила майэ, – я не собираюсь, как трусиха, сбегать из Амана. Я хочу изменить эту систему и подать пример другим майар. Идеология Мелькор имеет место быть, но Тьма – это не моё, тем более эта валиэ продвигает свои идеи слишком решительно. Вот почему я тогда отказалась. Для меня лучше вгрызться зубами и защищать своё мнение, чем бежать туда, где, возможно, лучше.</p><p>Ариэн сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула, не желая развивать эту тему и пытаясь избавиться от негативных мыслей.</p><p>- Но не у всех есть силы на это. В любом случае, - её лицо снова осветилось жизнью и энтузиазмом, – давай уже займёмся делом.</p><p>«Дело!» - пронеслось в голове у Майрон.</p><p>Ей стало ужасно стыдно за то, что она заставила Йаванну ждать, хотя и не понимала зачем та её позвала. Майрон тут же выскочила в коридор, а на удивлённый взгляд Ариэн ответила:</p><p>- Извини, мне очень жаль, я сегодня ничего не успеваю, мне сейчас надо к Йаванне, пожалуйста, проводи меня к ней.</p><p>- Как скажешь, – ответила майэ и побежала за подругой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>На просторной поляне Йаванна была чем-то занята, но Майрон не могла разглядеть чем именно, так как валиэ сидела к ней спиной. Вокруг Кементари то и дело сновали майар, о чем-то её иногда спрашивая. Майэ отчётливо слышала мелодичный голос Йаванны - очень уютный, тёплый, напоминающий заботливые объятия, которые валиэ раскрывала для всех нуждающихся в поддержке. Кементари относилась к Майрон, как к своей майэ, однако, не утруждала её работой. И хотя она была добра со всеми, но с особой теплотой относилась к своему самому преданному ученику и ученице Аулэ. Когда Артано подошла ближе, то увидела как прямо из земли корни образуют некое подобие стула. Ариэн кивнула подруге и повернула назад.</p><p>Валиэ не торопясь обернулась к майэ и подозвала её ближе. Улыбка озарила её смуглое лицо, придавая ему ещё более счастливый вид при помощи ямочек на щеках. Казалось, от валиэ исходила какая-то необъяснимая энергия жизни. Но Кементари не выглядела глупой или беззаботной, когда улыбалась, напротив, в её карих глазах читалась мудрость, что естественно для валиэ, которая видела смерть своих созданий и осознала цикл жизни и смерти на примере растений и животных, убирая неудачные экземпляры и создавая что-то новое и более функциональное. В то же время, она умела улыбаться и радоваться. А тем временем корни всё росли и росли, хотя валиэ и отвлеклась от своей работы, перенеся всё внимание на майэ. </p><p>- Здравствуй, Майрон, - поприветствовала её Йаванна. – Долго же тебя не было.</p><p>Майрон немного испугалась, так как полагала, что валиэ говорит о её времяпровождении с Мелькор, однако, тут же отбросила эту мысль, зная, что весть об этом не может так быстро дойти до всего Альмарена. Майэ улыбнулась в ответ и отвела взгляд в сторону, а затем присела рядом с валиэ. Сегодня тёмные и кудрявые волосы Кементари свободно лежали на плечах, а голову украшал венец из живых цветов, которые, видимо, вечно оставались свежими и прекрасными из-за особого влияния Йаванны на всё живое. Валиэ всегда выбирала льняную одежду зелёного цвета, на котором хорошо были видны цветочные узоры. Она любила подбирать к своей смуглой коже наряды зелёного цвета. </p><p>- Верно, - ответила майэ как ни в чем не бывало. – Исправлю это недоразумение и в ближайшее время отправлюсь в мастерскую Аулэ. Ильмарэ мне сказала, что ей поручили провести свадьбу Нэссы и Тулкаса, это так?</p><p>- Конечно, это так. Всё идёт по её задумке и я очень рада, что она решила обустроить эту поляну под праздничный стол, а сам стол и стулья сделать из живой древесины.</p><p>- Да, отличное решение, – отметила Артано, хотя осадок от неприятного общения с подругой всё ещё остался. – Эонвэ сказал, что вы что-то то от меня хотите.</p><p>- Ты права, нужны обручальные кольца, – снова улыбнулась Йаванна. Она поднялась со своего места и подала руку майэ, чтобы та тоже встала. Артано заметила, что руки валиэ были довольно сильные, а ладони, на первый взгляд грубые, с короткими пальцами, в действительности оказались мягкими и тёплыми. Прямо как у Мелькор. – Я обсудила всё с Нэссой и Тулкасом и готова ознакомить тебя с их требованиям.</p><p>- Госпожа Йаванна, - прервала её Майрон, - почему именно я, а не Аулэ?</p><p>- Аулэ отказался ковать кольца, он порекомендовал тебя на роль кузнеца. Кажется, ты близка к тому, чтобы самой набирать учеников.</p><p>Эти слова осчастливили майэ. Она в изумлении остановилась, так как не могла поверить ушам. Майрон всю жизнь оттачивала своё мастерство, чтобы быть признанной и услышанной.Однако, этого оказалось мало – майэ хотела услышать реальную похвалу, слова, которые могут что-то решить, лично от Мастера. Майэ улыбнулась и подняла взгляд на Йаванну, которая была очень рада за неё. </p><p>«Неужели теперь я могу взяться за то, что пожелаю? Сделать множество вещей, которые задумывала, изучить то, что мне не положено было знать, будучи всего лишь ученицей?! А мастер хотя и неофициально, но признал меня лучшей среди своих майар. Возможно, мне можно будет самой брать учеников или обучать эльдар, когда они пробудятся, или даже оттачивать своё мастерство, чтобы превзойти Аулэ. Эру, лучше и быть не может!»</p><p>Йаванна подозвала к себе одного из своих майар, который возился с цветами. Он подошёл ближе и поклонился.</p><p>- Продемонстрируй, пожалуйста, те требования, которые предъявили Тулкас и Нэсса. – попросила она его.</p><p>Майа моментально материализовал из воздуха зелёный лист, а точнее, только его жилки, которые были свёрнуты в кольцо.</p><p>Майрон была удивлена тому, что умеют майар Йаванны.</p><p>- Твои умения невероятны, – сказала она, отчего майа смущённо покраснел.</p><p>- Не надо меня хвалить, ведь моя работа - это вовсе не пустая трата сил фэа, а поддержание жизни.</p><p>Ответ показался Майрон немного грубым, потому что подобные умения она находила интересными и ей казалось жутко неправильным то, что майа так легко принижает себя. </p><p>Майэ только кивнула.</p><p>- Да, я поняла, значит, два таких кольца, - она облизнула пересохшие губы, – проще простого.</p><p>- Это всё, но если хочешь, можешь прийти сюда в любое время, – сказала валиэ.</p><p>- Да, позовите меня, если я понадоблюсь! Всё же я лучшая ученица Аулэ, а это значит, что я и сильнейшая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Берилл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Валиэ была безумно счастлива после встречи с Майрон. Наконец-то её услышали! Майэ согласилась выслушать целый монолог о её чувствах, и даже, кажется, поняла валиэ! Всё прошло лучше, чем Мелькор ожидала. Она ощущала невероятный прилив сил: готова была пойти в одиночку на весь Альмарен, создать множество драконов и балрогов и исказить самого Манвэ. Мелькор чувствовала радость – именно этого ей так долго не хватало. Она пребывала в таком состоянии некоторое время, за которое успела исказить ещё несколько видов, которые создала Йаванна. Но через какое-то время это состояние прошло, просто улетучилось, будто бы его не было. Мелькор всё думала о майэ, хотелось ещё с ней повидаться. Ей удалось расположить к себе Майрон, но она не была до конца в этом уверена, поэтому решила, что впредь надо быть осторожнее со словами. </p><p>Впрочем, помимо мыслей о великолепии рыжеволосой майэ, у валиэ были другие дела – она продолжила обучать Глаурунга. Было сложно исказить рептилию так, чтобы у неё возникли голосовые связки, но Мелькор являлась сильнейшей из айнур, поэтому для достижения своей цели ей надо было всего-то приложить чуть больше усилий. Дракон рос довольно быстро и к настоящему времени достиг в длину метра и стал довольно тяжёлым, но валиэ всё равно любила брать его на руки. Глаурунг уже умел составлять простые предложения, но всё ещё путался в некоторых словах. </p><p>За окном порошил снег. Крупные снежинки, подхватываемые косым ветром, стремительно падали вниз. В землях валиэ морозы были суровые, а метели частые, но в её покоях всегда светло и тепло, впрочем, как и во всем Утумно именно из-за вулканов. Могучих, возвышающихся надо всем миром, они время от времени выпускают клубы дыма и ядовитые пары вместе с вязкой лавой. </p><p>Мелькор сидела на шкуре собственноручно убитого валинорского пса, а напротив неё расположился дракон. </p><p>–  Так вот, Глаурунг, как ты думаешь, мне стоит показать Майрон Утумно? </p><p>Дракон непонимающе взглянул на неё.</p><p>– Ты, наверное, спросишь, зачем мне это. В общем, понимаешь, я ведь… </p><p>Валиэ не знала причину своего решения и даже себе не могла эту импульсивность объяснить. Хотелось показать майэ свой быт, но неизвестно, как она к этому отнесется. Мелькор понимала, что чувства берут верх над рассудком, и поэтому решила спросить совета у своего самого верного союзника. </p><p>– Что же, раз ты уже такой умный, большой и всё понимаешь, то посоветуй что-нибудь, – сказала она, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>Дракон подполз к ней на своих коротких лапках и лёг на спину, подставляя мягкий животик под поглаживания. Мелькор умиленно улыбнулась и не смогла отказать своему созданию. </p><p>– Ты же моя радость, да, учиться сложно, но так надо. Мы должны доказать валар, что чего-то стоим. </p><p>Мелькор посадила дракона себе на колени и поцеловала его чешуйчатую голову, а затем принялась чесать живот своего первого искажённого творения. Дракон довольно заурчал и начал пускать из ноздрей дым. Бронзовые чешуйки покрывали его тело, словно броня, но лишь живот был не защищён. Валиэ считала, что раз его брюшко расположено близко к земле, то какая-либо серьёзная защита не нужна. </p><p>– Увлекай её построено, – прошипел Глаурунг. – Майар глупы, им нужно учиться искажению. </p><p>– Ты думаешь? Майрон не глупа, нет, она многое понимает, но не может сформулировать. Либо из-за общественного мнения, либо из-за своего упрямства. Но как же хочется чтобы она уже быстрее… – Мелькор не хотела даже себе признаваться в чувствах к Артано, поэтому её представления о том, что будет майэ делать в Утумно, были расплывчатыми, – начала на меня работать, да. </p><p>– Оно будет того стоить, – расслабленно ответил дракон. </p><p>– Потому что не только я буду тебе животик чесать? </p><p>Глаурунг довольно заурчал. </p><p>– Да уж, ты даёшь советы лучше всех. Возможно, потому что тебя воспитала я.</p><p>Мелькор разомкнула объятия и дракон слез на пол, устроившись у её ног. </p><p>– Что же, думаю, тебе лучше копить силы. Я чуть позже займусь тобой. </p><p>Валиэ решила проверить, как дела у майэ. Она больше не могла сидеть на месте, она чувствовала необходимость в новой дозе прилива сил и энергии, хотела снова хотя бы увидеть Артано вживую.</p><p>Мелькор доверила все дела своим майар и снова отправилась в Альмарен, приняв облик ворона. Никто в Утумно не знал, что именно Мелькор делает, когда летает в Альмарен. Кто-то считал, что она ищет новых союзников, кто-то думал, что у неё там любовник, а иные и вовсе полагали, будто бы Мелькор пытается исказить тот край. Но никто не воспринимал версию с прекрасной майэ Аулэ. Потому что почти никто и не знал о восхитительной майэ. </p><p>Валиэ не обнаружила Майрон дома, но расстроилась, потому что знала, где её искать. <br/>Мелькор почувствовала жар печей, как только ступила на территорию мастерской вала-кузнеца. Обширная каменистая территория под открытым небом, где были расположены источники с лавой, пара огромных мехов, наковален и прочих вещей, связанных с кузнечным ремеслом.</p><p>Она не сразу узнала майэ, так как приняла её за какого-то другого майа Аулэ. Майрон за работой выглядит совсем иначе – волосы её заплетены так, чтобы не мешались, а одета она в практичную и удобную одежду. Мелькор помнила только свободно лежащие на плечах майэ рыжие пряди и зелёное платье с шнуровкой на спине. Этот образ резко контрастировал с тем, что Мелькор видела сейчас своими глазами. Майрон ковала что-то очень маленькое, трудится усердно над столь кропотливой работой. Но как только она закончила изделие, так сразу же принялась переделывать его, недовольно морщась. Мелькор заметила, как точны движения майэ, как могущественна её fea и как сильны мускулы.<br/>Валиэ оперлась о стену из вулканической породы, наблюдая за работой Артано. Она не знала, от чего ей вдруг стало так жарко – от печей и лавы или впечатления от силы майэ, или же от всего сразу?<br/>Она совсем забылась, пока смотрела на Майрон, и начала как-то глупо и непривычно для себя улыбаться. Мелькор считала майэ бесподобной, единственным и неповторимым созданием Эру. Лучшим его созданием. Валиэ очень хотелось изменить абсолютно всё, что создали Эру и айнур, но вот она – её бы валиэ трогать не стала . Майрон безупречная и восхитительная. Мелькор и сама не заметила, как начала думать о том, что если бы Майрон была валиэ, то она обязательно взяла бы её в жены. Но валиэ подумала ещё раз и решила, что взяла бы Майрон в жены в любом случае, кем бы майэ не являлась. Мелькор не до конца поняла странное чувство, которое поселилось в её груди. Желание быть рядом с Майрон, разделять с ней все невзгоды и радости, работать вместе над Ардой. И просто любить Майрон. Любить. Мелькор даже не подозревала, что способна на такое. Она, кажется, нашла объяснение своему состоянию и тем чувствам, которые волновали её в последнее время.</p><p>Валиэ пошла навстречу майэ, чтобы поздороваться с ней, но как только подошла ближе, то почувствовала на себе всю силу Майрон. Майэ была так сильно поглощена работой, что не заметила валиэ и замахнулась рукой как ни в чем не бывало, но ударила не по изделию, а по валиэ. Мелькор тут же схватилась за нос, согнулась от боли и наклонила голову, чтобы кровь не потекла обратно. </p><p>– Вот ведь! Твоего ж Эру… – зашипела от боли Мелькор. </p><p>– Мелькор, я тебя не заметила! Ради Эру, прости меня! </p><p>Майрон бросила все свои дела и повернулась к валиэ.</p><p>– Нет, не извиняйся, мне надо было сообщить о своём присутствии раньше.</p><p>Мелькор говорила как-то неестественно, будто бы подавляла боль, хотя хотела закричать во всё горло и обрушить свой гнев на всё, что находится поблизости. </p><p>– Какой ужас, я ведь тебе нос сломала! Давай я ответу тебя к Эсте, – запаниковав предложила Майрон, а затем взяла валиэ под руку. </p><p>– Не надо Эсте! Я сама как-нибудь. Видишь, уже не болит! </p><p>Мелькор убрала руки от лица, но по реакции Майрон догадалась, что кровь до сих пор идёт. Сильная пульсирующая боль всё ещё мучила валиэ. Но идти к Эсте и просить помощи у той, которая от неё отвернулась, было так унизительно!<br/>А Майрон чувствовала себя жутко виноватой, даже покраснела от стыда, хотя обычно никогда так не делала, поэтому, чтобы загладить вину, настаивала на том, чтобы валиэ обратилась за помощью. Артано помнила то свидание, помнила, как трудно было валиэ говорить о своих чувствах, как больно было вспоминать прошлое. Майрон не хотела, чтобы Мелькор снова страдала, но в этот раз она оказалась причиной травмы, поэтому хотела поспособствовать лечению. Майэ не обладала силой врачевания, поэтому решила, что с этим случаем лучше всего справится Эсте, настоящая (и одна из немногочисленных айнур, придерживающихся нейтралитета) целительница. </p><p>– Майрон, ну не надо за меня переживать. Поболит и перестанет, я не в первый раз себе нос ломаю, – Мелькор заметила, как разволновалась майэ, и попыталась её успокоить, хотя сама понимала, что помощь не будет лишней. </p><p>– Оно и видно. Поэтому пора бы обратиться за помощью, – настойчиво сказала Майрон. <br/>Мелькор посчитала, что спорить с майэ бесполезно, иначе можно улететь из Альмарена с ещё чем-нибудь сломанным. </p><p>– Майрон, я понимаю, ты считаешь, что я не хочу идти к Эсте из гордости, но я буквально худшая валиэ и самый ужасный кошмар для всех айнур, живущих здесь. </p><p>– Мелькор, – Майрон тут же смягчила тон, желая хоть немного успокоить валиэ, – Эсте придерживается нейтралитета, поэтому, пожалуйста, пойдём со мной. Я не желаю тебе зла и обещаю провести тебя к Эсте и вывести из Альмарена так, чтобы ты осталась незамеченной. </p><p>– А ты так можешь? – спросила валиэ, ставя под сомнения слова Майрон. </p><p>– Конечно. </p><p>После пары минут размышлений Мелькор всё же согласилась. Майрон этому очень обрадовалась и, взяв валиэ за руку, повела её на выход. Мелькор нервно сжала руку майэ, следуя за ней.</p><p>– Только не предлагай мне развоплотиться. Майар Манвэ и в таком состоянии находили меня. У меня, знаешь ли, очень заметная fea. </p><p>– И не поспоришь. Будет проблематично как-то спрятать трехметровую валиэ, но я тебя обрадую – госпиталь Эсте совсем рядом, нам не придётся переживать из-за этого. Нам стоит всего-то поспешить, и двигаться как можно тише. </p><p>Но как только Майрон собралась покинуть кузнецу, так сразу же остановилась как вкопанная – перед ней разинув рот стоял Курумо. Обе айнур не заметили его, даже не слышали, как он вошёл и как долго стоял на месте. </p><p>– Майрон, это же… </p><p>– Курумо, послушай, это не то, что ты думаешь, – Майрон как раз в этот момент начала придумывать оправдание, но Мелькор всё сделала за неё. </p><p>– О, нет, да как ты посмела отбиваться, глупая майэ! – наигранно возмутилась Мелькор, – я хотела утащить тебя в Утумно и склонить к сотрудничеству, но моим планам помешали! <br/>Мелькор и сама была готова рассмеяться от того, как глупо выглядела и звучала, но как-то так айнур, не знакомые с валиэ лично, представляли себе её. </p><p>– Отойти от меня… злая валиэ! – решила подыграть Майрон. </p><p>«Артано, ты же кузнечиха, а не моя любовница, придумай ругательство получше!» – обратилась к ней через осанвэ Мелькор. </p><p>«Знаю, я просто не умею лгать». </p><p>– Майрон, э-это же Мелькор, – наконец вымолвил Курумо. </p><p>«Я уж думала он совсем тупой», - добавила Мелькор, но решила не сомневаться в умственных способностях майа, поймав на себе гневный взгляд Майрон. </p><p>– Курумо, отойди подальше, я со всем справлюсь и сдам её Манвэ! Она получит своё! – Майрон увела майа подальше от выхода, освобождая место для Мелькор, чтобы та могла покинуть территорию. </p><p>– Ну и ладно, в следующий раз ты обязательно будешь моей! </p><p>После этих слов валиэ развоплотилась и тенью направилась к Эсте. </p><p>«Какой ужас, кто вообще в это поверит?» – подумала Майрон. </p><p>– Эру милостивый… Майрон, ты это видела? – прошептал Курумо, выйдя из состояния шока. </p><p>– Да. К сожалению. </p><p>– Что этой ненормальной нужно было от тебя? <br/>Майрон не могла поверить своим ушам. Майа, скептически относившийся ко всему на свете, повёлся на их отвратительную игру. </p><p>– Не знаю. Видимо, она опять хотела переманить меня на свою сторону, - пожала плечами Майрон.</p><p>– Да, не повезло тебе, – Курумо ободряюще похлопал Майрон по плечу. – А как работа с кольцами? </p><p>– А ты уже и про них знаешь? </p><p>Удивительно, как быстро вести доходят до айнур. </p><p>- Да, я много чего знаю. </p><p>Курумо объявил это с какой-то хитростью, будто он уже знает обо всем, что будет происходить в Арде, и Майрон это точно не понравится. </p><p>– Может, знаешь, как лучше оформить обручальные кольца Нессы и Тулкаса? </p><p>–  Нет, увы, нас загнали в чёткие рамки, из которых нельзя выходить, сама знаешь, – пожал плечами майа. </p><p>– Но можно же проявить чуточку воли. <br/>Курумо лишь посмотрел на Артано как на умалишенную.</p><p>– Майрон, как говорит Эонвэ – воля доведёт тебя до Утумно. Рамки есть рамки. Мне тоже это не нравится, но ничего не поделаешь. </p><p>– Перестань, ты ведь и сам не прочь найти лазейку, Курумо… я тебя не узнаю, – обратилась к нему Майрон, растерянно улыбаясь, – или ты недавно столкнулся с Эонвэ, который не упустил возможности рассказать тебе о том как важно следовать правилам и не сходить с пути света? </p><p>– О, Эру, – Курумо последовал к своему рабочему месту, тихо усмехнувшись, – я так рад, что ты шутишь после очередного столкновения с Мелькор. </p><p>Майрон сняла рабочие перчатки и фартук, оставшись в своей привычной одежде.<br/>Курумо только покачал головой и улыбнулся. Майрон почти всегда носила мужскую одежду, предпочитая удобство общественному мнению. <br/>Вдруг Майрон вспомнила про валиэ. Ей хотелось проверить, всё ли в порядке с ней, и ещё раз извиниться. </p><p>– Так, я, пожалуй, навещу Эсте. Йаванна сказала, что мне можно будет сходить к ней, чтобы поговорить о Мелькор. </p><p>– Хорошо, тогда не буду более тебя задерживать. <br/>Майрон почувствовала, что Курумо что-то знает, но не стала долго об этом думать и решила, что стоит задуматься об этом позже. </p><p> </p><p>– Мелькор, у тебя уже нос опух, почему ты раньше не пришла? – раздражённо спросила её целительница, суетливо выбирая что-то из огромного числа пузырьков с лекарственными настоями.</p><p>– Да потому что меня застал врасплох майа Аулэ, – пробурчала Мелькор. </p><p>– Легче ведь новое обличие создать, – Эсте не прекращала отчитывать валиэ, – нет, ей же надо использовать hroa в своих корыстных целях, надо непременно пасть ниже некуда. </p><p>– Прекрати уже ворчать. Ты своим недовольством заставляешь меня жалеть Ирмо. Мне уже почти его жаль, что ты наделала?</p><p>Эсте одарила её недовольным взглядом.</p><p>– Ага, завидуешь, что у тебя жены нет? А я говорила тебе: выбирай Ульмо. Нет, ты и здесь идёшь против замысла Эру. Сейчас договоришься, и я вообще тебе помогать не буду, – осуждающе проговорила целительница. </p><p>Мелькор уже устала от вечного осуждения, которое, как ей казалось, никогда не закончится. Она постоянно слышала о том, какой её путь неправильный и какая её любовь исключительно к женщинам сомнительная. Валиэ надоело возмущаться, поэтому она только закатила глаза и поджала губы. </p><p>– Да я уже договорилась. И допелась, – проговорила Мелькор обречённо и задумчиво. <br/>В этот момент, будто от порыва ветра, взметнулась штора, и дневной свет, проникающий в помещение через окна, наполнил собой помещение. Майрон молча влетела в помещение, оказавшись рядом с валиэ. </p><p>– А вот и виновница твоего ворчания, Эсте. <br/>Целительница обернулась на кузнечиху, осматривая её. </p><p>– Я вижу. Мелькор сказала, что подошла сзади, а ты ей кулаком по носу дала. </p><p>– Да, я работала в кузне и даже не заметила Мелькор, – кивнула майэ. </p><p>Эсте удивлённо приподняла брови, пораженная честностью тёмной валиэ. Ещё до прихода Майрон тёмная валиэ рассказала причину своей травмы, но Эсте в это мало поверила. </p><p>– Невероятно, она не солгала. Скоро точно погаснут светила… </p><p>– Хватит трещать, – с раздражением обратилась Мелькор, – ты лечить меня будешь? </p><p>Эсте недовольно покачала головой, подошла ближе к Мелькор и дотронулась до её лица. Песнь Эсте казалась холодной, но точной и уверенной, как хирургическая игла. Валиэ работала быстро, без каких-либо погрешностей, но слегка запнулась в самом конце. Майрон подошла ближе, чтобы посмотреть на результат и поняла, что он отличался от того, что было прежде. По их выражениям лиц Мелькор поняла, что что-то пошло не так. </p><p>– Ты меня там без носа оставила?<br/>Мелькор гневно взглянула на Эсте, которая под её взором осталась спокойна. </p><p>– Нет. Могла бы и спасибо сказать. </p><p>– Зато теперь у тебя появилась милая горбинка на носу, - заметила Майрон. </p><p>Мелькор могла в любой момент изменить свой облик (только если в нем всё было цело), но хотелось знать мнения майэ. Она игриво улыбнулась и нагнулась ближе к майэ, чтобы быть с ней одного роста. Эсте закатила глаза, расставляя по местам свои препараты.  </p><p>– Нравится? </p><p>– Да, мне кажется, ты выглядишь неплохо. </p><p>– Неплохо? Ну-ка сломай мне нос так, чтобы было отлично. </p><p>Майрон только смущённо и невинно улыбнулась.</p><p>– Ладно, ты и правда выглядишь хорошо, мне нравится. </p><p>– А теперь на выход, если вам больше ничего не нужно, – вмешалась Эсте. – Вдруг вас тут кто-то увидит, а? Мне не нужны проблемы. </p><p>Айнур покинули госпиталь. Они не собирались просто стоять на месте, поэтому Мелькор предложила майэ проводить её до дома. Майэ ответила благодушным согласием. Айнур какое-то время шли и неловко молчали, но первой тишину решила прервать Майрон. </p><p>– Мелькор, ты сюда прилетела, чтобы напакостить Манвэ? – вдруг спросила майэ, подняв голову на валиэ.  </p><p>– А, нет, вообще-то да, но нет, – Мелькор растерялась, поймав на себе любознательный взгляд Майрон. </p><p>– Так да или нет? </p><p>Мелькор не знала, как лучше сказать о своих чувствах, но решила повременить с признанием и зайти к тебе издалека. </p><p>– Если честно, я здесь ради тебя, - валиэ покраснела и отвела взгляд. </p><p>– Ради меня? </p><p>Майрон знала, что тёмная валиэ испытывает к ней интерес, но ей казалось, что это лишь заинтересованность в её силах и способностях. Мало кто интересовался личностью майэ и открыто об этом говорил. Многие хотели дружить с Майрон, просто потому что она искусная кузнечиха, которая могла бы быстро сделать что-то красивое в качестве подарка. </p><p>– Да, знаешь, я после нашей встречи почувствовала такой прилив сил, так хорошо сразу стало. Да и во время всего нашего свидания мне с тобой было очень комфортно, я как будто почувствовала себя в безопасности. </p><p>Мелькор сразу потеряла всю свою уверенность и стала очень неловкой. Валиэ нервно вертела в руках тонкий чёрный браслет, в середине которого располагалось крошечное изображение серебряного молота. Майрон не сразу заметила это украшение, потому что вся одежда валиэ чёрного цвета. Щеки Мелькор приобрели непривычный румянец, и валиэ постоянно сбивалась и путалась в словах. </p><p>– Я польщена, - сдержанно ответила майэ. </p><p>– И я просто хотела ещё раз увидеть тебя, никаких гадостей, честно. </p><p>– Благодарю тебя, Мелькор, это мило с твоей стороны. Если честно, мне и самой хотелось бы снова поговорить с тобой, - смущённо сказала Майрон. </p><p>Валиэ чуть было не засветилась от счастья. Мелькор почувствовала новый прилив сил, а дышать от нахлынувших чувств стало труднее. </p><p>– Правда?! Хорошо, это отлично, – валиэ не знала, что ещё сказать и поэтому решила перевести тему, – к слову, чем ты занималась в кузне? </p><p>– Я работала созданием обручальных колец для Нессы и Тулкаса, но ничего не идёт в голову. А если я и создаю что-то, то мне не нравится. Совсем не получается… - Майрон задумчиво нахмурилась и стала говорить тише. – Может, посоветуешь что-нибудь? </p><p>– Конечно. Кольца в виде змей? </p><p>– Как оригинально. Но Несса боится змей. А у Тулкаса они ассоциируются тобой. </p><p>– Да, он часто называет меня змеей, – В голосе валиэ проскользнула отчетливо различимая гордость. </p><p>– Йаванна сказала, что они хотят кольца в виде жилок листа. Она даже показала мне то, чего они хотят. Но я думаю, что этого мало, можно же добавить что-то своё? – майэ сразу же поникла, вспомнив о рамках, в которые она была загнана. – Никогда не любила ограничения в работе. </p><p>– Я тоже! – шёпотом выпалила Мелькор, будто бы боясь сбить майэ с мысли, но посчитала свой комментарий необходимым. </p><p>Валиэ чувствовала, как майэ медленно, но верно размышляет над системой, созданной Эру. И Мелькор готова была направить её в нужное русло. </p><p>– И ведь все говорят, что нельзя выходить за рамки дозволенного, они ведь для чего-то существуют? – задумчиво проговорила Майрон, то и дело активно жестикулируя. </p><p>– Да, но они созданы, чтобы держать майар в узде и контролировать их. Да что уж майар, валар тоже под контролем Эру, хотя полагают, будто бы они свободны. А ничего подобного. Эру задал нам некую тему, сказал работать над своим проектом. И мы работали. Он же, по сути, ничего сам не сделал, а ещё возмущается, чего это кто-то из его детей хочет сделать что-то свое! Невероятно! – Мелькор вдруг поняла, что наговорила лишнего, и поэтому резко замолчала. – Тем более, я не уважаю айнур, которые не приемлют альтернативы и иного мнения. И кто сказал, что эти самые рамки верны? Эру? Он создал такое чудовище как я. А я совсем не правильная. </p><p>- Нет, Мелькор, не говори так о себе. Я вовсе не думаю, что ты неправильная, – сказала Майрон, смягчая свой тон. </p><p>Она заметила, что настроение валиэ испортилось, как только она вспомнила про Эру. </p><p>– Перестань, я тёмная валиэ, да и речь сейчас не обо мне. Но я скажу вот что: выходить за рамки – это не плохо, ты вообще-то верно рассуждаешь и имеешь право вносить правки, но обговаривай их с заказчиками. </p><p>– Да, звучит логично, – пожав плечами, ответила Майрон. </p><p>Мелькор сорвала небольшую веточку. Валиэ провела по ней рукой, сконцентрировав внимание - подвергала её искажению. Теперь листья его разделялись надвое у основания черешка и находились друг напротив друга, а в самом центре расположились белые ягоды. </p><p>– Вот, возьми. Они не уточняли, какой именно должен быть лист. Смотри, зарисовывай, практикуйся. </p><p>– Благодарю, так намного проще, – улыбнулась майэ и взяла веточку. </p><p>– Что уж там. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, – смущённо ответила Мелькор. </p><p>Она ещё никогда в своей жизни не говорила с кем-то так. Валиэ хотя и чувствовала некую скованность и неловкость, но лишь оттого, что боялась оттолкнуть от себя майэ каким-нибудь неаккуратно брошенным словом или любой другой мелочью. Мелькор наконец подумала, что её может кто-то полюбить. Она ощутила уважение и атмосферу непринуждённой беседы, разговаривая с Майрон и лишь это заставило её чувствовать что-то очень тёплое и необычное. Возможно, это и есть счастье? </p><p>Майрон же больше не видела в валиэ ужасное зло и нечто противное и отвратительное. Оказывается, валар были неправы в своих суждениях, называя тёмную валиэ последними словами. Но самое невероятное – в это верили. Какие-то незнакомые майар, товарищи и даже близкие друзья презирали Мелькор. Можно списать это на то, что они с ней лично не знакомы… Майрон знала, почему к ней так относятся, и впервые в её голову закрались сомнения. Может, тёмную валиэ просто не так поняли? Может, она хотела другого? Может, Эру ошибается? Раньше майэ бы ужаснулась своим мыслям, но сейчас её картина мира полностью перестраивается. Майрон начинает приходить к новым и интересным умозаключениям. Из-за этого она почувствовала свою причастность к плохому отношению к Мелькор, потому что была одной из айнур, которые не скупятся в выражениях. </p><p>– Думаю, я должна извиниться не только за разбитый нос, но и за недоверие и предвзятое отношение к тебе, – майэ посмотрела на Мелькор снизу вверх. – Я прошу у тебя прощения. </p><p>– Конечно, я тебя прощаю, спрашиваешь ещё! – Мелькор искренне улыбнулась и опасливо осмотрелась по сторонам, боясь, что такой момент может кто-то прервать. </p><p>Майрон кивнула, слабо улыбнувшись. Мелькор заметила на её шее бусы из стекла, подаренные ей в конце их первого свидания. </p><p>- Так, я могу в ближайшее время позвать тебя на ещё одно свидание? – в голосе валиэ был о уже меньше неловкости. </p><p>Майрон с ужасом вспомнила про Эонвэ и прошлое свидание. </p><p>– Боюсь, нет. Эонвэ шантажирует меня тем, что расскажет Манвэ о нашей вылазке... Сказал, что в любой момент зайдёт за мной. Я должна ему свидание. </p><p>- Да, нехорошо, – Мелькор задумалась пытаясь найти выход из ситуации, – но знаешь, просто забей. Нет, не Эонвэ, хотя его можешь забить молотом. Я имею ввиду, просто отпусти этот случай.</p><p>– Ты не слышала, что я сказала? </p><p>– Слышала. Просто избегай Эонвэ, а если он обо всем расскажет Манвэ, то пытайся опровергнуть его слова. У него нет доказательств. А ещё скажи о шантаже. Думаю, Манвэ будет лоялен к майэ Аулэ. Я уверена, что всё утрясется. Мои шпионы и не через такое проходили. </p><p>– Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю, – пожала плечами Майрон, – не отказываться же от чего-то хорошего только из-за этого придурка. А с тобой я буду только рада провести время. </p><p>Вдруг, сверкнула молния. Ровное и быстрое копье неожиданно пронзило грудь валиэ. Майрон ошарашено осталась стоять на месте. Она с ужасом глядя на побледневшее лицо Мелькор. </p><p>– Мы ведь только от Эсте… – успела прошептать. <br/>Валиэ пошатнулась, но устояла на месте. Она была удивлена не меньше Майрон, которая оцепенела после удара. Впервые за столько лет айнур удалось серьёзно ранить её hroa, если она не предпримет чего-либо в ближайшее секунды, то может лишиться тела. </p><p>– Не пытайся помочь, – прошептала Мелькор, одним уверенным движением вынимая из раны копье. </p><p>Оружие, пронзившее валиэ насквозь со спины, чудом не задело сердце. Мелькор почувствовала, как тяжело стало дышать, сделать первый после удара вдох практически невозможно. Майэ, видя в каком состоянии валиэ, предложила ей своё плечо, чтобы Мелькор не упала. Но ненависть придала валиэ сил, как только она услышала смех своего заклятого врага. Тулкас хохотал, и ему вторило эхо, отраженное будто бы самим небом. </p><p>– Смотрите, воины, Мелькор поражена копьем! Быстрее, схватите её! – громогласно объявил Тулкас. </p><p>Айнур сразу же бросились к тёмной валиэ, которая моментально приняла облик ворона и уже было собралась улететь из Альмарена, но в нее бесцеремонно швырнули камень, попали, кажется, в крыло – и она упала. Мелькор пыталась тщетно дать отпор в своём привычном облике. Как будто из ниоткуда у неё появился огромный двуручный молот, которым она, несмотря на серьёзную рану и сломанную руку, принялась отбиваться. </p><p>Майрон почувствовала, как что-то внутри неё сжалось. Она почувствовала всю несправедливость и весь абсурд происходящего. Какой-то майа грубо оттолкнул её в сторону. Майрон бы упала, если бы её не подхватил кто-то. Этим кем-то оказался Эонвэ. Он облачённый в великолепные сверкающие доспехи, он выглядит поистине победоносно. Майэ оттолкнула его от себя, выйдя из оцепенения. Она ощутила бурлящую ненависть, которая циркулировала по её телу вместе с кровью. </p><p>– Что ты творишь?! – крикнула Майрон. </p><p>– А что творишь ты? – спокойно спросил он, перейдя на шёпот. – Знаешь же о своём шатком положении, а всё равно якшаешься с этой мразью. <br/>– Это неправильно, - глаза заслезились от собственного бессилия. </p><p>Это всё, что она смогла вымолвить, почувствовав, как от гнева и злобы слезятся глаза. </p><p>– Пойдём, я отведу тебя домой, – сказал майа и попытался подойти ближе к Майрон. </p><p>Но она только отталкивала его, не зная, что делать в такой ситуации. </p><p>– Нет, ты не понимаешь, она ведь ничего плохого сейчас не сделала. </p><p>Эонвэ взял её за руку, грубо дернув и поведя за собой. </p><p>– Как раз твой дом рядом, милая Майрон, – громко сказал он. Достаточно громко, чтобы это слышали все, – я провожу тебя, чтобы тебе не было так страшно одной, но не бойся, Мелькор не причинит тебе вреда. </p><p>– Да пошёл ты! – крикнула Майрон, ударив майа по лицу. </p><p>Она рванула с места, чтобы помочь Мелькор. Не знала зачем, но чувствовала, что если не сделает этого, то произойдёт настоящая трагедия. И просто не простит себя за это равнодушие. </p><p>А Мелькор уже развоплотилась и чёрной, как сама Тьма, тенью полетела прочь. Майрон только оставалось смотреть ей вслед, как будто извиняясь перед валиэ за этот случай, в то время как кто-то из айнур раздосадовано ругался, а кто-то радовался тому факту, что Мелькор не такая уж и всемогущая и неуязвимая. Майрон казалось это отвратительным. Она отвернулась, не в силах больше наблюдать за этим зрелищем. Ей стало противно от того, как айнур приписывают Мелькор злобность, жестокость и злорадство, говоря о своей правильности и непогрешимости, хотя сами в этот момент опровергают свои же слова. </p><p>Эонвэ потянул её за рукав рубашки. </p><p>– Возвращайся домой, ты ей ничем не поможешь.</p><p> </p><p>Майрон нервно сидела за столом, по её щекам текли горячие слезы. Ей не хотелось верить в ту жестокость, которую она увидела. Вред, причинённый hroa, никак не сказывался на fea, но зачем было так поступать? И всё же Майрон пришла к выводу, что если бы в неё вонзили копье, то ей бы стало крайне неприятно и больно, что уж говорить о Мелькор, которая в одиночку противостоит всем и всю жизнь слышит о своей неправильности. Тёмная валиэ живёт с всеобщим осуждением. Майрон смогла понять чувства валиэ в тот момент, когда непринуждённая атмосфера в мгновение ока была разрушена. </p><p>Вдруг со скрипом отворилась дверь, и в дом вошёл вала Аулэ. </p><p>– Здравствуй, Майрон. Я давно тебя не видел в кузнице. Не хочешь составить мне компанию в создании венца для Варды?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>